Falling and Fallen
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: Post-Rebel Dream, Jag/Jaina AU. Twin Suns Squadron is sent to protect the Jedi, and things progress rapidly from there. (Chapters 14-16)
1. One Last Barrier

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters herein. They are all property of the great Mr. George Lucas. I am making no money off of this piece of fiction, so don't sue me. Thanks!  
  
Notes: This is a sequel to _For the Time Being _(kinda). You don't have to have read that to get this, but some parts will be confusing if you haven't. As usual, this is an NJO story. Enjoy the show!  
  


* * *

  
  
Jaina Solo stared out the window of her quarters at the scorched landscape surrounding the old biotics building. _This planet used to be beautiful, once upon a time,_ she thought to herself. _Now, it's just another casualty of war, like Sernpidal and Ithor. _If she stretched her sight to its limits, she thought that she could see vegetation on the far horizon.  
  
Her comlink began to beep and Jaina dug it out of her pocket. She flicked it on with her thumb and held it up to her mouth. "Solo here."  
  
"It's Dad," Jaina heard through the tiny device. Her father's voice was very tinny. "Wedge wants you down here in the main conference room ASAP. It's about Shelter."   
  
A lump of dread began to form in the pit of Jaina's stomach. The way her father had spoken could only mean that something was wrong. "On my way," she replied, taking care to keep all emotion out of her voice. She thumbed off the comlink and grabbed her jacket as she fairly sprinted out the door.  
  
Jaina arrived at the conference room in record time. She pushed her hair out of her face, which she had left down from its customary braid. The young pilot entered and sat down next to Gavin Darklighter and the other squadron leaders. In a matter of minutes, everyone else arrived and were seated around the large room. Wedge Antilles began the briefing.  
  
"Okay people, we have a situation. Early this morning, sensors picked up another worldship at the edges of the system." As the general spoke, a hologram came online behind him, showing the location of this new Yuuzhan Vong vessel. "We have reason to believe that this is the Warmaster's worldship." Wedge paused, looking around the room. He nodded to Jaina, who had her hand raised.  
  
"Not to be disrespectful, but how do you figure that?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice.  
  
"First of all, the worldship that we believe houses the Warmaster disappeared from Courscant orbit last night. In the approximate time that it would take a vessel of that size to travel this far, the worldship showed up here. Secondly, ever since the Jedi strike team has gotten back from Myrkr, we've known that the Vong were after you, Lieutenant Solo. We've made it no secret that you're here. It makes sense that the Warmaster would come after you personally.  
  
"And third," Wedge paused, making eye contact with Jaina," you mother sensed your brother on board that ship."  
  
Jaina's eyes widened in shock. _How could Mom feel Jacen when I didn't? _she wondered incredulously. _He's my twin! That'd be like me being able to sense Uncle Luke, but Mom having no clue. It's impossible! _Jaina nodded and Wedge continued.  
  
"I want everyone on standby alert. We know that the Vong will strike at us, but we can't anticipate when. Individual squadron leaders and ship captains will receive their orders within the hour. Dismissed." Jaina rose along with everyone else, but stopped when she heard her name. "Lieutenant Solo, I'd like to speak with you," Wedge said.  
  
She moved against the flow of people to the head of the room. Her parents, Lando and Tendra Calrissian, Tycho Celchu, and Wedge and Iella Antilles were sitting around the huge table there. Jaina seated herself in the only empty seat, directly across from Wedge.  
  
"I was told that that was about Shelter, not my brother," she stated icily, not looking at anyone but Wedge. "Why was I lied to?"  
  
Wedge didn't hesitate. "We didn't lie to you. We just didn't tell you the full truth." He paused to take a deep breath, then continued. "We have reason to believe that the Vong might try to navigate the Maw. If they do, they'll most certainly stumble upon Shelter. Your assignment is to take Twin Suns Squadron and protect Shelter," Wedge stated. "I know that you would rather be here to help your brother--"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"--but if you get caught, the Vong have won," he continued, without missing a beat. "This is for your protection, as well as his."  
  
Outwardly, Jaina seemed calm, but inside, she was seething. They weren't taking away her command, but they were putting her out of the fight and away from Jacen. If here mother was right, and Jacen was alive, Jaina was the person with the best chance of saving him, but they were sending her to protect a black hole.  
  
"As soon as you get Jacen back, or get any information about him, you had better rotate me back here, or there will be hell to pay," Jaina told the general icily before getting up and heading towards the door. She exited, and the door slammed loudly behind her.  
  
"That went well," Han said to no one in particular.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Tycho asked, unconsciously repeating the phrase Jaina had used earlier. "She all but threatened us."  
  
Leia turned to regard her fellow Alderaanian. "At least she didn't turn back to the Dark Side and kill us all where we sit," she told him. "She only threatened us. Be grateful." Her voice was now commanding and full of venom.  
  
"Grateful. Aye, ma'am," Tycho said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'll be going now. I'm sure there's something that I need to be doing...somewhere." The colonel retreated quickly.  
  
"Leia, dear, I think you've scared the poor man off," Han said into the silence that ensued.  
  
"Han, your powers of observation are astounding," Lando said, absently rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Shut up, or I'll get you drunk, wait till you're hung over the next morning, and yell really loud in your ear."  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
Wedge watched the entire exchange in silence. "Anyway," he stated after they had finished, "I know Jaina's mad for more reason than the fact that I'm sending her to the Maw. Anyone have any ideas why?"  
  
"I know why," Leia told him. "She's mad because I felt Jacen and she didn't. The bond between twins is stronger than the one between mother and child, and yet I felt him, while she remained oblivious to him. She's angry because Jacen reached out to me while he purposely severed his link to her."  
  
"Can I rely on her to follow my orders?" Wedge asked. "Because if I can't, I'll have her put under house arrest at Shelter, and put Jag or Kyp in charge of the squadron."  
  
"She'll listen," Han said. "But you had better be ready to shift some people out there because when Jaina comes back, it won't be alone."  
  
"Who..." Wedge began, but trailed off as realization dawned on him. "Jag. They're inseparable."  
  
"Attached at the hip is a better term," Lando said, smirking. "You should've seen them at my party a couple nights ago. Sat by the keg all night and got trashed. Left together too."  
  
Before Han could respond to Lando's comment, Tendra spoke. "If that's everything, then I have business to attend to." Wedge nodded and the tall woman got up to leave. Lando hastily tried to follow his wife, but Han caught his arm.  
  
"That kid do anything to my daughter?" he demanded of his long-time friend.  
  
"Nothing that I saw," the dark-skinned man replied. "You'll have to talk to the kid about what happened after they left."   
  
Han nodded and let go of Lando, who beat a hasty retreat. _I'm gonna have a nice long _talk _with that kid.  
  
_"Don't kill Jag," Iella told him. "He's my nephew, and I'm kind of fond of him. Besides, I'd get stuck with the paper work that would have to be done. You wouldn't inflict that upon me, would you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill him, Iella," Han promised the Intelligence agent. _Just severely wound him.  
_  


* * *

  
  
Jag Fel was doing routine maintenance on his TIE clawcraft when he felt a tap on his shoulder. This startled him, but he tried not to let it show. The young pilot turned around to come face-to-face with his uncle. Wedge Antilles and Jag's mother, Syal, were brother and sister, but hadn't seen each other in years. In fact, Jag had only met his famous uncle less than two years ago.'  
  
"General." Jag saluted smartly to the shorter Corellian. Wedge returned his salute, and Jag fell into a formal military stance.  
  
"I'm here as your uncle, Jag," Wedge stated. "Let's speak on equal terms, but not here."   
  
"Then where?" Jag asked, puzzled by his uncle's strange behavior.  
  
"Follow me," Wedge said. Jag did as commanded. The two men didn't speak at all while in transit. Suddenly, they stopped and Jag was surprised to find them outside Wedge and Iella Antilles' quarters. Wedge entered the access code and preceded Jag into the room. The older man went and sat down in a chair in a small conversation circle in the corner of the room. Jag followed and sat down across from his uncle, wondering the whole time about the general's behavior.  
  
Once Jag was settled, Wedge began. "Two weeks ago, Jaina and Kyp defied orders to save you from the Vong. Afterwards, when you and I were discussing it, I told you that I would get my answers later. I think that today, I might have been granted an answer."  
  
"Might I ask: an answer to what?" Jag asked.  
  
Wedge locked his brown eyes on his nephews green ones. "An answer as to why Jaina defied orders, why you came in her place to speak with me, why you didn't want her to be reprimanded."  
  
"And what did you find, sir?" Jag asked, reverting to formal speak with his high anxiety level.  
  
"Something that I'm sure you both know, but haven't admitted to yet," Wedge answered elusively. He regarded his nephew for a moment before continuing. "You really love her, don't you?"  
  
This statement caught Jag off-guard, and this time, he couldn't hide his surprise. His shock shown evident on his face and in his eyes. It took the young man a moment to regain his voice. "Yes," he answered his uncle quietly, adverting his eyes. "Yes, I do."  
  
Wedge regarded the younger man for a few more silent moments. Finally, he spoke. "Look, I know that you're not comfortable discussing this with me. To tell you the truth, I'm not all that comfortable with it either. But, I have a little advice for you. Talk to Jaina. Don't put it off, because if you do, you might never get the chance to."  
  
Jag nodded, then stood up. "Thank you, Uncle," he said before moving across the room and exiting the older man's quarters.  
  
Wedge watched his nephew depart. "Gook luck, Fel. You're gonna need it."  
  


* * *

  
Jaina stared out across the barren landscape of Borleias. After the briefing in the conference room, Jaina had need to clear her head, so she had headed up to the roof of the biotics building. She now found herself leaning against a protrusion in the roof.  
  
She suddenly felt nostalgic. She missed her old life: training on Yavin 4, being with her friends all the time, the childish innocence they had all seemed to possess. She missed her brothers so much that she felt it as a physical pain in her gut.  
  
She sighed deeply, from the depths of her soul. _I wish that Anakin and Jacen and I had been on better terms before Kin-kin died, _she thought. _Oh, Jasa, why are you blocking me out? I thought we were closer than that. Please, if you can hear me, let me know that you're alive! _The young woman sat silently, hoping for some flicker in her heart or the Force, signifying that her twin had heard her. She was sorely disappointed when her plea was met with emptiness. The place that Jacen used to occupy in her heart was still empty.  
  
Jaina turned back to survey the black and barren landscape. Soon, however, she felt a strong, familiar presence in the Force. She leaned around the protrusion that she had been resting against and saw Jag Fel standing by the door to the roof. Jag saw her, and smiled his small, secret smile as he headed towards her.  
  
Jaina's stomach began doing flip-flops. She tried to will it to stop, but was having no success. It seemed like every time that she saw Jagged Fel, her body started acting all weird on her.  
  
Jag slid down to sit next to Jaina, but didn't turn to look at her. Instead, he regarded the landscape. "It's a pity that we had to vape the planet itself," he said. "It really was quite beautiful. Now it's only ashes."  
  
Jaina turned to look at Jag, surprised. This wasn't the overconfident pilot that she had met Ithor and had known ever since. This was a different Jag, the real Jag, the one that she had only seen bits and pieces of. _But, _she noted, _I've seen more of this Jag lately than the old one._  
  
After a few moments of comfortable silence, Jaina spoke, "Is there a reason you came up here to see me?"  
  
Almost reluctantly, it seemed, Jag nodded. "I had a talk with my uncle earlier," he said, still looking out at the horizon. "It was very interesting and enlightening."  
  
"What did you talk about?" Jaina blurted after Jag provided no further information.  
  
Jag took a moment to answer, but when he did, his answer started Jaina. "Us," he said. "You and me. Our feelings specifically."  
  
Jaina was too dumbfounded to say anything. She just sat there, staring at Jag, pleading with her eyes for an explanation. Jag reached out and grabbed her hand, their fingers seeming to automatically intertwine. Jaina looked down at their hands, then back up at Jag, only to find his face mere centimeters from hers. She closed her eyes, and suddenly, she was kissing Jag again.  
  
This kiss was different from the one in the conference room, different from the one in his room. It was deeper, more passionate, full of all of the feelings that they had tried to suppress. Jaina never wanted the moment to end.  
  
Suddenly, she heard faintly, _I love you, Jaina,_ and realized with a start that Jag had thought that. Her shock was great enough that she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Jag's, their noses almost touching. Jag wasn't Force-sensitive, yet she had heard his thought clearly. For the first time in her life, she was completely open to someone; all of her barriers were down. She was certain that if Jag could use the Force, their minds would have molded together, like Luke and Mara's.  
  
"I love you too, Jag," she whispered before reclaiming his lips with her own. When they had to break the kiss for air, Jaina asked, "Was your uncle right? About us, I mean?"  
  
Jag chuckled softly. "Yes. He figured it out before anyone else did. Before we did. I'm going to have to thank him for his insight." He put his arms around her and pulled her towards him so that Jaina was leaning back into his chest. He rested his chin on her head.   
  
"Your uncle is sending us to protect the Jedi Shelter," Jaina told him after a few moments of silence. "He doesn't seem to think that I can handle being here, fighting the Vong while my brother might be so close. He thinks that I'll go off and get myself killed while trying to save Jacen."  
  
"I know our orders," Jag said. "Apparently, Colonel Celchu knew that you wouldn't want to talk about them, so he had them transmitted to Kyp and I. We've already told the rest of the squadron."  
  
Jaina nodded and leaned farther back in Jag's embrace. "I feel like leaving is abandoning Jacen. He's my brother; I need to do everything possible to save him. I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to look after him. I failed with Anakin; I don't want to fail again." Her voice hoarsened as tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She blinked rapidly, willing away the tears.  
  
"I know how you feel," Jag told her quietly. "My little sister died in my place. I've always felt that I should have gone out there instead of her. I've felt guilty about it ever since. At first, I felt like I had somehow let her down. But then I realized something: she made her choice. I couldn't have changed her mind. Even if I had tried, she still would have gone and taken my place. Whatever happens to Jacen, you need to realize something. He chose to go back and kill the voxyn queen. He made his choice; you couldn't have changed his mind. Whatever happens are just the consequences of that action."  
  
Jaina took all of this in silently. "I know, but it just doesn't seem fair, or right," she said after a moment to contemplation.  
  
"Nothing about this war is right or fair," Jag replied. "But if it weren't for this war, we might never have met. We wouldn't be sitting here together, like this, right now, on this planet."  
  
"I guess some good does come from war," the young Jedi replied with a smile. "It did bring my parents together."  
  
Her comlink began to beep insistently and she reluctantly disentangled herself from Jag's embrace. She pulled the device out of her pocket and thumbed it on. "Solo here."  
  
"It's Kyp," the Jedi Master's voice came tinnily across the channel. "General Antilles has moved up our departure time. We're outbound in an hour."   
  
"Copy," Jaina replied. "I'll be down there in a half hour. Solo out."  
  
"Out," Kyp replied before Jaina shut the device off.   
  
The young Jedi turned to her companion. "We'd better get going. I still have to pack, and because it's an extended stay mission, I actually have to **_ pack _**something. Can't go unprepared."  
  
"Have to be prepare," Jag agreed. He stood and pulled Jaina to her feet next to him. They walked across the roof, to the door, and took the stairs down to the barracks level. Jag walked Jaina to her quarters and gave her a quick kiss. "See you in the hangar," he said, heading towards his own room.  
  
Jaina waved at his retreating back, and entered her quarters, floating on a cloud. Her mind was up in the stars, and her heart was in Jag's hand. She and him were _**way **_more than friends now, pretty close to lovers. She couldn't wait till they crossed that one last barrier.  
  
Jaina sighed dreamily. Smiling ridiculously, she started packing for their mission to the Maw, and Shelter.  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: I don't know about the death of Jag's sister, that's why I kept it kind of vague. I hope you don't mind. And this is only the first chapter of a longer story. I'm writing this as I go, so I don't know how long it'll end up. And I can't guarantee when I'll update this. But, keep reviewing anyways! Thanks a whole bunch!!!  
  



	2. Future Planning

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own 'em, I'm just using 'em.  
  
Notes: I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but I've been rather busy lately. But here it is, so enjoy.  
  


* * *

  
Jag Fel felt like he was walking on a cloud. This was a brand new sensation for him. Being raised among the Chiss, he was taught to be well grounded in his beliefs and to never waver. And even though he was a pilot, he had been taught to always keep his feet on the ground, so to speak.  
  
But Jaina had changed all that. He knew he loved her, but couldn't figure out when he had realized it. It seemed like he had felt this way about her forever, even though he had known her for only a few years. She had changed his entire way of thinking, had turned his entire world upside down. And after their encounter on the roof just a few moments ago had proved to his that she felt the same.  
  
Jag entered his quarters and and absently packed up all of his belongings, which wasn't much. He had a few uniforms, a casual outfit, and some small knick-knacks to remind him of home. He had everything packed up in less than five minutes. He knew that he would meet Jaina in her quarters in 20 minutes, and they would go down to the docking bay together, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. After five more minutes, he made decision, one that most would judge as rash, but one that he knew was right.  
  
Leaving his bag sitting on his bed, Jag left his room at a quick but measured pace. He got to Jaina's room quickly and walked in without knocking. He found Jaina closing up her bag. She looked up at his entrance, surprised, but smiled when she realized who it was.  
  
"Jag, what are you doing here?" she asked, moving over to him. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I know this may seem a little premature, probably rash..." he trailed off, looking into her eyes. "Marry me?"  
  
Jaina started at this. She looked at Jag, surprise and joy evident in her eyes. She grabbed both of his hands and locked her brandy gaze onto his emerald one. She reached out with the Force and felt Jag's apprehension, worry, and love very strongly. "Yes."  
  
Jag's face blossomed into a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He pulled his hands from hers, cupped her face, and leaned down and gently kissed her. He felt Jaina deepen the kiss, and didn't resist. Soon, though, he disengaged from Jaina and leaned his forehead against hers. After a moment, he pulled away, grabbed her hand, and headed toward the door.   
  
"Wait, Jag, where are we going?" she asked, allowing herself to be drug along.  
  
"You said yes, now we're going to get my uncle to perform the ceremony," he answered. "I know it's quick, but I don't think that I want to wait. I would go insane if I had to wait any longer."  
  
"Okay then," Jaina told him. "Let's go get General Antilles, a couple of witnesses, and get this over with."  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyp sat in a small auxiliary conference room. He was a bit surprised at the reason he was there. Jaina had contacted him two minutes ago, and had requested his presence there. Only when he got there did he realize that he was to act as a witness at Jaina's and Jag's wedding. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Shawnkyr Nuruodo sitting a few seats down, acting as the second witness. Jaina's droid Cappie was between them.  
  
"Okay," General Antilles said, "do you want the long, short, or quickie version of there ceremony?"  
  
"Quickie," Jaina answered him. "I'm supposed to meet my parents on the landing field in ten minutes. If I'm not there to meet me, they'll get worried and start a search party." Kyp knew that the entire squadron would be leaving Borleias in 15 minutes, but hadn't known that Han and Leia would be there to see their daughter off. _But I should have realized that they would._  
  
"Quickie it is then." The General turned to the young Chiss raised pilot. "Jag, do you take Jaina to be your wife, in sickness and health, good times and bad, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," he said firmly, looking lovingly in Jaina's eyes. Not only could Kyp see the love evident in Jag's eyes, but he could also feel it throughout the Force. This surprised Kyp because Jag wasn't a Jedi, but his feelings were coming across stronger and clearer than most people's usually did.  
  
General Antilles turned to Jaina. "And Jaina, do you take Jag to be your husband, in sickness and health, good times and bad, till death do you part?"  
  
She turned to look at Jag and said quietly, but firmly, "I do."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the New Republic, I pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride, Fel. That's an order."  
  
"Yessir," he said, snapping off a quick salute at his uncle before turning a kissing his wife. After a moment, they broke apart, smiling.  
  
Kyp took that as his cue to leave. He stood, Shawnkyr and Cappie following him. Once out in the corridor, Kyp headed for the docking bay with Cappie, while Shawnkyr headed towards the simulator room.   
  
_I take it they don't want Han and Leia to know about this yet. I had better make sure to watch my mouth and not mention anything, _Kyp thought. _ Otherwise, I am going to have two angry pilots after my hide._  
  


* * *

  
  
Han Solo watched his only daughter stride across the docking bay and in his direction. He also didn't let it slip his notice that Jagged Fel had walked his little girl as far as his clawcraft, and then left her to say good-bye to her parents on her own. _What is going on between those two?_  
  
"Hey Daddy," Jaina said, giving her father a tight hug.   
  
"Hey yourself," he said, pulling away and holding her at arm's length. He looked at her critically. "Don't get yourself killed, alright? 'Cuz if you do, then that means that I haven't taught you a thing about piloting."  
  
Jaina smiled. "I wouldn't go and die on you, Dad. You and Colonel Darklighter are too good of teachers for the Vong to get me."  
  
"Colonel Darklighter? Gavin? He taught you how to fly? You went behind my back?" Han asked, mock horror in his voice and facade.  
  
Jaina punched her father's arm lightly. "Shut up." She turned to her mother and gave her a tight hug. "I'll miss you Mom."  
  
"Stay safe, and may the Force be with you," Leia told her daughter.  
  
"And with you," Jaina said. She turned from her parents and quickly walked to her X-wing and stowed her bag in the secure portion of the cargo hold. She climbed up into the cockpit, gave Cappie a wave, and started up her engines. She ran through her pre-flight quickly, and flipped on her comm. "Twin Suns, report in." She waited until everyone had checked in, then switched frequencies to Borleias control. "Control, Twin Suns Squadron is hot and ready to go."  
  
"Copy," the voice of Tycho Celchu answered. "You are clear for launch. May the Force be with you."  
  
"Copy. Twin Suns lead out." Jaina powered up her repulsorlifts and gently maneuvered out of the docking bay, the rest of the squadron following her lead. Once out in the open air, she throttled up her engines, and kicked her ship into orbit. Once everyone was out in the vacuum of space, Jaina transmitted them the jump coordinates.  
  
"Jump on my mark," she transmitted, turning her ship onto her exit vector. "Three, two, one, mark." She pulled her hyperspace levers back, plunging her ship into the blue and white swirling maelstrom.  
  
Stuck in hyperspace for the entire trip with nothing to keep her company but her thoughts, Jaina thought about her future. Since the war had started, she had never planned very far ahead. Now, it seemed like she needed to plan at least a few years ahead, at the least. Now that she was married, she had to think about surviving the next engagement against the Vong. She had to think about the possibility of children, however far in the future that might be. She had to think about telling her parents about her marriage.   
  
But all of that was in the future. For the moment, all she had to worry about was getting to the Maw alive. And that was enough for her.  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: I know this was short chapter, but it was basically just a filler chapter. I already have the next chapter written, I just have to get it typed up. It really doesn't get exciting , but it does get a little more interesting. BTW--If you want to read another perspective on the wedding, read my story _Secret Wedding._ It's the wedding from Wedge's POV. Anyways, click the little box down there, and leave me a comment or two. Thanks!!  
  



	3. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Notes: This chapter kind of skips ahead, but it shouldn't be too confusing. No action here, just plot and character development.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Maw, beautiful but deadly, its dangers hidden behind a beautiful facade of swirling colors and lights. To Jaina Solo, the cluster of black holes was more beautiful than a nebula or star cluster, or the night sky as seen from Yavin 4. The natural formation of black holes was both alluring and repulsive to her at the same time. Just knowing that the same forces that created the black holes helped the Yuuzhan Bong fight made Jaina want to figure out some way to destroy them all.  
  
Jaina glanced around at the space outside of her X-wing canopy. Twin Suns two through six the arrayed around her while the rest of the squadron was formed up on Piggy on the other side of the "island" that made up the center of the Maw. Jaina's group floated facing one of the known approaches through the black holes. Piggy's group faced the only other known approach.  
  
The Jedi Shelter that occupied the asteroids in the center of the island was expecting a shipment of supplies from Tendra Rissant Calrissian. With the Vong occupying nearby Kessel, there was a chance that they would notice the _Gentlemen's Caller_ and follow her in.  
  
Knowing that the Vong used gravatic fluctuations to navigate, some in the military thought that the warriors from another galaxy wouldn't be able to traverse through the black holes. Other, though, thought that the Vong would have no trouble navigating though the gravity maze. So, Twin Suns Squadron, under Jaina's command, had been transferred out to protect the Jedi base.  
  
Jaina sighed wearily. They had arrived there more than a month previous, and there had been no Vong activity even remotely near the Maw. No worldship, no attack forces, not even a coralskipper scout had been near them. There was plenty of Vong activity on and near Kessel, but none of it had shown any passing interest in the black hole cluster.  
  
Jaina would have rather been out in the thick of things, where she could make a noticeable difference in the war. But she was stuck here, baby-sitting the Jedi.  
  
There had also been no news from her parents about Jacen. Tendra, aside from hauling supplies, also brought news and orders in, and reports out. She managed to usually get the Shelter once every standard week.  
  
Two weeks ago, she had brought to Jaina a communiqué from Colonel Tycho Celchu. He had said that the Vong had again attacked Borleias and that her parents were still alive and as safe as they could be in a war zone. He had also said that the Courscant strike team had returned, but would stay on Borleias.  
  
Then, last week, she had received notice that Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara, and Tahiri Veila had infiltrated the Vong worldship, with the intent of rescuing Jacen. Jaina hoped with all her heart that they had rescued her twin, and that Tendra would be bringing him with her. She hoped that all of her family would come to Shelter and be safe, but knew that it would never happen.  
  
Jaina snapped back to the present as her sensor board began to beep. She glanced down and saw three blips at the edge of the black holes, transmitting the ids of _Gentlemen's Caller, Lady Luck,_ and Millennium_ Falcon._  
  
Jaina's heart leaped into her throat as she realized that she could feel her twin's weak presence aboard the _Falcon._ She almost started crying for joy, but caught herself. Her wish had come true! Her entire family was out there!  
  
She cleared her throat, then hit the transmit button on her comm. "Civilian ships, this is Lieutenant Jaina Solo. Follow the usual vectors into Docking Bays One and Two," she said formally. She continued in a less formal tone. "And let me say, I'm glad to see you all here."  
  
"Glad to be here," Han Solo answered, and Jaina could picture him smiling lopsidedly. "I'd say that we've got a surprise on board, but I've just been informed that you already know what it is."  
  
"Did you think that I wouldn't?" she asked, maneuvering her snubfighter so that she was headed for Docking Bay Three, where Twin Suns kept its fighter. "Anyway, I'll let you go so you can concentrate on landing that hunk of junk. Force knows how bad a landing you would make if I was ruining your concentration by talking."  
  
Jaina heard her father's grumbles, but not the words. Her mother's voice dominated the comm channel. "We'll see you down on the base."  
  
"Copy," Jaina said, then clicked off her comm. She entered the docking bay first, landed her X-wing smoothly, and ran through her post flight checklist quickly before shutting down the fighter's engines. She popped the canopy and vaulted lightly to the floor beside her ship. She waved up at Cappie, her astromech. She looked up and noticed that Jag was, as usual, already done with his clawcraft and striding towards her. She waited until he was at her side before heading off towards Docking Bay Two.  
  
"So, what's this 'surprise' that your father mentioned?" Jag asked as they reached Docking Bay Two.  
  
Jaina turned to regard him and gave her husband a secretive smile. "You'll see soon enough," she told him, pointing to the battered Corellian freighter. "Just wait a few more moments."  
  
By this time, the couple had reached the _Falcon_. Jaina looked up and, for probably the billionth time in her life, watched the boarding ramp descend. She saw shadowed movement in the corridor, then a young man descended the ramp at an almost dead run.  
  
His hair was longer than it had ever been, but just as messy, and a slight stubble covered his chin and cheeks. He was taller than she remembered and much thinner, but there was still vibrant life evident in his brandy-colored eyes.  
  
Jaina let herself be caught up in her twin's embrace. She on tight, as if it would be the last embrace they ever shared. Jacen held her so tight that she thought that he might crack a few of her ribs. Reluctantly, Jaina pulled out of her brother's embrace and held him out at arm's length.  
  
Jacen spoke. "You know, Sis, I've always thought that you were beautiful, but right now, you're rivaling Mom."  
  
Jaina laughed out loud. She was still in her orange flightsuit with most of her hair in a thick braid. What hair that wasn't pulled back was plastered to her head from being in a helmet. She was wearing no makeup, and still had some grease on her face from working on her X-wing earlier.  
  
"Right now, you're rivaling Dad for scruffiness," she countered, throwing her arms around him once more.  
  
"I heard that," Han said, coming down the ramp, his arm around Leia. Following them were Tahiri and Tarc, the little boy who looked so much like Anakin Solo that it broke Jaina's heart sometimes to look at him.   
  
Jaina pulled away from her twin and ran to her parents, giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek. She then gave both Tahiri and Tarc a hug and smile. She turned back to her twin and found him looking dubiously at Jag. She smiled in spite of herself and moved to stand beside her husband.  
  
"Jag, this is Jacen Solo, my twin," she introduced. "Jacen, this is Colonel Jagged Fel, Twin Suns Three." Jag executed a quick, but formal, bow. Jacen just inclined his head toward Jag.  
  
_I sure hop that Jacen doesn't pull the overprotective brother trick, _ she thought. _I hope those two just get along. I love them both dearly. I would hate it if they couldn't get along._  
  
Everyone was saved from an uncomfortable silence with Lando and Tendra Calrissian's approach. They entered the docking bay, talking quietly. Jaina rushed over to them and gave them both a hug.   
  
"I'm glad you're both safe," she told them. "I got worried when I didn't hear anything about you Lando."  
  
Lando chuckled. "It'll take more than the Vong to get rid of me." He paused and continued quietly. "But thanks for caring."  
  
Luke Skywalker chose that moment to make his entrance, a young woman trailing behind him. Mara was no where to be seen. _Probably went to get Ben from Tionne._ Jaina greeted her uncle with a hug, then turned to the woman behind him. "Hi, I'm Jaina Solo," she said, holding out her hand.  
  
The woman shook her hand. "Taesa Andryh." Taesa was taller than Jaina by a few centimeters, and was thin enough to be a super model. Her features were striking enough for that profession also. Her hair was the perfect mix between red and brown, and fell in gentle curls over her shoulders and down her back. Her green eyes had flecks of gold and blue in them, so when glanced at casually, seemed an aquamarine. She had high cheekbones and a tiny nose, making her features all the more delicate.  
  
The thing that struck Jaina the most, though, was her name. _Taesa Andryh._ Jaina had heard that name before, but couldn't put her finger on when...  
  
Taesa must have noticed Jaina's bafflement. "I was Master Cilghal's first apprentice," she answered Jaina's unasked question. "I was going to school on Courscant when it fell to the Vong. Master Skywalker got me off the planet."  
  
"I hate to break off this lovely conversation, but I'd like to get to my quarters and settled in," Han said. "We're here for the long haul, and I want to get rested before anything can happen."  
  
Jaina turned and looked incredulously at her parents. Her father was dead serious, no hint of joking on his face. "You're joking, right? You have to be joking. My parents, willingly staying out of the fight. No way. You must be joking."  
  
"We're not joking, and we're not doing this willingly," Leia answered her eldest. "Wedge--General Antilles--_requested_ that we come out here to stay and aid in the Jedi defense, in case the Vong ever come here. We're in the same position you were in when you came here."  
  
_Not really,_ Jaina thought but didn't voice. When she had come to the Jedi Shelter, she had been newly married (but no one knew that yet), Jacen had still be in Vong custody, and her aunt and uncle had still been on Vong-held Courscant. Things had seemed much worse then. Jaina had thought that her entire family would end up dead, and that she and her cousin Ben would be the only ones left.  
  
Now, however, her entire family, sans Anakin, was here, alive and healthy. Some of her friends were even here, though too many had already died.  
  
"Come on, follow me," Jaina told everyone gathered. "I'll show you to Master Solusar's office. He'll figure out your room assignments." _And find Jag another room while we figure out a way to tell everyone about our marriage. _Jaina started walking, everyone falling into step behind her. As she led the rather large group through the corridors, a few of the Jedi students stopped and stared, but most ignored them, used to the strange occurrences at the new Jedi academy.  
  
Jaina noticed during the short walk that Taesa and Jacen stayed **_very _**close, never getting more than a meter away from each other. _I wonder what's going on between those two. It's more than a doctor worried about her patient. It's more like how Anakin and Tahiri were acting on the worldship. Could Jacen have fallen in love so quickly?_  
  
Jaina thought back at how Jacen's 'death' had affected her friend Tenel Ka. She had loved Jacen, but didn't know if he reciprocated those feelings. If he had, he was obviously over them now. _I just hope he doesn't hurt Tenel Ka too much more. She's had to deal with too much lately, with the death of her mother and starting to rule._  
  
Within minutes, the group had reached Kam Solusar's office. He greeted everyone, then led them into the spacious office. He gestured to seats around the room and everyone sat, except fro Jaina and Jag.  
  
Kam smiled at them. "Jaina, Jag, you are both welcome to stay. You don't need to leave," he said.  
  
"Sorry, but we can't," Jaina answered him. "There's ship maintenance to be done, and then we have some live-fire exercises planned. I have to make sure my squadron stays in fighting trim." She smiled, knowing that Twin Suns Squadron would never fall out of fighting trim. "But," she added, "I would like to talk with you later, when you have the time."  
  
"Of course. Perhaps after your training exercises?"  
  
"Fine by me. I'll see you then," she answered, smiling at the Jedi Master. She turned and left the room, Jag right on her heel. The door sighed shut quietly behind Jag.  
  
He lengthened his stride slightly and caught up with his wife in seconds. He grabbed her hand and looked down at her. "When are we going to tell them?"  
  
"As soon as we figure out a way to do it where my father doesn't shoot you on the spot," Jaina told him.  
  
"Look, I'm no more anxious to tell them than you are," Jag told his wife. "I promised myself when we got married that as soon as we told your parents, I'd send a communiqué to my parents, to let them know. My mother will be angry at me for keeping everything from her and my father will be angry with me for marrying a 'Rebel'."  
  
"No more angry than my parents will be," Jaina told him. "Remember, they were five minutes away when we were married, not on the other side of the galaxy, like your parents. But, after a while, they'll get over it; so will your parents. But for now, Kam's going to need to find another room for us. One of us needs to move out."  
  
"I'll volunteer," Jag said. "But not because I want to get away from you, but because it'll be easier for me to move my stuff out of our room. I only have a few things of my own, so I can quickly move them without your parents knowing."  
  
By this time, the couple had gotten to the docking bay. They entered, and started across the cavernous room in the general direction of their respective fighters. They stopped halfway between the X-wing and clawcraft.  
  
"Don't get too dirty," Jaina told him. "I would hate to have to clean you up later."  
  
"You'd enjoy it too much," Jag told her, laughing. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.   
  
"I would. But I believe that my husband would enjoy it more."  
  
"Well then, I should say that your husband is a very lucky man."  
  
Jaina pulled Jag down for another kiss. She pulled back slightly, her face still mere centimeters from his. "Yes, but I'm luckier."  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: Not the best place to end, but it's the only place I could without making this chapter really long. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter, so I'll get it out as soon as I can. And I still don't know how long this will be; I'm working on it as I go. But my guess is: rather long. So buckle up, you're in for a long one.  
  
  



	4. No Choice

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Notes: I've had major writer's block, so I apologize for the delay in updates. This is just what I had written before. It's another filler chapter, basically. I'm hoping that, by posting this, I'll get some ideas so I can write more of the story. Anyways, this is really short, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  


* * *

  
  
"First thing first, Kam," Han said as the door sighed shut behind Jag. "What's going on between this two, and how long has it been going on?"  
  
Kam chuckled. "First, if something was 'going on,' as you put it, between them, it's none of my business. I'm the headmaster for the Jedi students, not the fighter pilots. Second, even if I did know something, I wouldn't feel right about just telling you. I suggest that you talk to your daughter or Colonel Fel about it."  
  
"I just might do that," Han murmured and got a none-too-gentle poke in the side from Leia.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind my asking, just why are all of you here?" Kam asked.  
  
"We were assigned as part of your defense force," Leia answered. "General Antilles thinks that the Jedi might need more than just on squadron of fighters protecting the Jedi. Also, if you do get attacked here, we can help evacuate the students, not just protect the base."  
  
"Sound thinking," Kam said thoughtfully. "So, I guess that means that you all need rooms to stay in." Heads around the room nodded. Kam moved to sit down behind his desk and punched up an inquiry on his computer terminal. "Let me check something. I think we might have some spare rooms by the hangar bay, but I'm not quite sure." All was silent in the room for a few moments as the Jedi headmaster punched up some data on his terminal.  
  
"Master Kam?" a voice interrupted the silence.  
  
"Yes Tahiri, what is is?"  
  
"Would it be alright if I didn't stay with the rest of the students?" the young Jedi asked. "I'd like to stay with everyone here, if you have the space."  
  
"Of course," Kam answered. "You won't have your own quarters, but space is kind of limited all over the base. Is that okay?" Tahiri nodded. Kam turned his attention to the boy sitting next to Tahiri. "I take it that you're Tarc?" The boy nodded. "You have your choice of where you want to stay. You can bunk with the Jedi students, or you can bunk with Jacen. Your choice."  
  
"I'd like to stay with Jacen, sir," the young Anakin-look-alike answered.  
  
"Okay, it looks like I've found you some rooms," Kam said, glancing at his computer screen. He stood and gestured toward the door. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your quarters and you can get settled in and get some rest." He exited his office, everyone following behind him. Once in the corridor, he continued. "Since you are part of our defense, I've put you as close as I can to hangar bay. The only people closer are Twin Suns Squadron."  
  
After a moment of silence, Luke asked, "So how are the students doing, being cut off from civilization all the way out here?"  
  
"Better than you would probably imagine," Kam answered. "Tionne still holds her history lessons, and even the non-Jedi children enjoy going to those. Streen teaches the younger students meditation and mind-blocking techniques. Kyp helps teach the older students how to wield their lightsabers effectively. I work with those ready to be apprenticed and help bring it all together before they're sent out with a Knight. I think that isolating them from the galaxy is helping them progress."  
  
"And what about the non-Jedi children?" Leia asked, ever worried about everyone.  
  
"You probably know that Mirax Horn is here, right?" Leia nodded. "Well, she's taken on the role of teacher and surrogate mother very well. And as I said before, everyone enjoys Tionne's history lessons."  
  
Kam stopped before a door and turned to Lando and Tendra. "Here on the right will be your quarters. Leia and Han will be right across the corridor."  
  
"Thank you," Han said, heading towards his room. "I can finally crash." Leia smiled and followed after her husband, while the Calrissian's headed towards their own quarters.  
  
"Jacen and Tarc, you'll be next to them, and Taesa and Tahiri, you'll be right across the corridor," Kam continued. "Luke, you, Mara, and Ben will be next to them."  
  
"Where's Jaina's room?" Jacen asked before heading to his room.  
  
"Two down from yours," Kam answered. "Kyp and Jag are right next to you. She's on the other side of them."   
  
"Thanks," Jacen said. He put an arm around Tarc's shoulders. "Come on, kid. Let's get settled in." The two entered their room and the young woman soon followed their example, leaving Kam and Luke alone in the corridor.  
  
"Tionne is going to show Mara to your quarters, but I don't know how long that will be," Kam told his master. "She has a million questions about her pregnancy. She's talked to Mirax, but she wanted to talk to Mara too."  
  
"It might be a while then," Luke said. "Mara is by no means a gossipy housewife, but she does enjoy talking about Ben." Both men laughed. "Might as well use this time to rest up."  
  
"Sleep well, Master," Kam told Luke as the latter entered his room. Kam turned around and started heading towards his office. _ I sure hope Jag doesn't mind bunking with Kyp,_ he thought. _But if he does, it'll just get the marriage out in the open sooner._ Kam walked for a few moments, then thought, _It's not like they have any choice anymore._  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: Short, and doesn't really have a purpose. But, this chapter will set up future chapters, so I hope you didn't mind this too much. Now, hit the little button down there and leave me a comment or two. Thanks!!   



	5. Visions and Visitations

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: I found my inspiration again! I now present to you Chapter Five of _Falling and Fallen._ Enjoy!!  
  


* * *

  
  
_Jaina looked around at her surroundings. She knew where she was: Yavin 4. Ten meters to her left was the spot in the river where she and her friends used to swim during their training. Looking though the vegetation in front of her, Jaina could see the Great Temple in the distance.  
  
Jaina blinked, trying to figure out why she was at this place, and was somehow taken off of Yavin 4 and deposited in her parent's apartment on Courscant. She knew the rooms like the back of her hand: just down the hall were her and her brothers' old rooms, now a study and guest quarter.  
  
"This isn't right," Jaina said to herself. "This place was destroyed by the Vong." She decided to investigate and turned to leave...  
  
...and found herself standing in the foyer of an unfamiliar place. Hoping that her surroundings wouldn't change until she got some answers, Jaina entered the living room of the house.   
  
Looking around, Jaina noticed two things. First, this was indeed a house. On the far side of the room, there was a flight of stairs leading to a second floor. Out the windows, she could see a sparsely forested yard.  
  
Second, she noticed that there were holos all around the room, on walls and on tables, dozens of them. She went to the nearest one and gasped in shock at what she saw. It was a wedding holo. Her brother's wedding holo.   
  
Jacen looked absolutely dashing in his black tuxedo. That wasn't what shocked her, though. It was the bride. She was beautiful in her floor-length, sleeveless white gown, with her long hair curling gently down around her shoulders. It was the most beautiful that Jaina had seen Tahiri Veila look.  
  
Jaina moved on to the next holo, also from a wedding. Tenel Ka was resplendid in her beaded gown, with strands of Gallinore jewels woven into her hair. The joy she felt was evident in her eyes. Ganner Rhysode wore his Jedi robes with pride, his love for Tenel Ka evident in his eyes.  
  
She decided to look at another wall of holos, but when she turned, there was a blinding flash of light and pain so bad that she couldn't bear it. She screamed.....  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Jaina sat bolt upright in bed, strangling back a scream. _It was just a dream,_ she thought to herself. But it had felt so real. Everything had been so vivid. _Especially that last part..._  
  
She wanted nothing more than to wake up Jag and get his opinion on her dream. But when she turned to wake her husband, she was greeted by an empty bed. Jaina groaned and let herself fall back onto the bed, her right arm resting over her eyes.  
  
She remembered now. Jag was bunking with Kyp until they figured out a way to tell Jaina's parents about their marriage. She had helped him move all of his belongings into Kyp's room earlier that evening.  
  
Jaina debated comming him and waking him up, but decided against it. Better that one of them got some sleep than neither of them.  
  
A glance at the chrono elicited another groan from Jaina. She didn't have to be up for another four hours, but she was sure that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. With a weary sigh, Jaina hauled herself out of bed and headed for the 'fresher.  
  
Ten minutes later, she came back out, wearing nothing but a simple robe, her wet hair hanging straight down her back. She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of gray slacks and a white shirt. She quickly got dressed, then pulled on a pair of boots.  
  
"Hmm...what to do, what to do," Jaina murmured to herself. "I could tidy up my rooms. No, don't feel like it." She paused. "Tinker with my X-wing? Not in the mood." Another pause. "Tinker with the _Falcon_? No, Dad'll kill me." Another, longer pause. "I guess I just have to go for a walk." out of habit, Jaina stuck a blaster in the holster at her side and clipped her lightsaber to her side before leaving her quarters.  
  
Jaina wandered around the deserted corridors of the base for nearly an hour before coming to a small meditation chamber. She had been in there a few times before, and had loved the view of the black holes that it gave her. She entered, hoping the spectacular view through the wall of transparisteel would help to clear her mind.  
  
When the door hissed open, Jaina found that the room was already occupied. He looked up at her as she entered, and smiled. He patted the sitting pad beside him on the floor, gesturing for Jaina to join him  
  
She complied and turned to regard her brother. She hadn't noticed earlier, but Jacen had gotten many scars while in Yuuzhan Vong captivity. The most noticeable traced a serpentine trail from his forehead, around his left eye, down his cheek, and under his left ear, to disappear into his hair. There was a hardness around Jacen's chocolate-colored eyes that would most likely always be there. Even in one of the safest places in the galaxy, his posture was rigid, as if he were ready to jump up and fight at any moment.  
  
_He's a warrior now,_ Jaina thought. _He's finally lost all of his childish innocence. He's finally grown up. But at what price?_  
  
"So, what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked him.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Jacen told her. He studied her intently, and she could feel him probing her through the Force. "You seem troubled. Come on, spill."  
  
"I had a dream, a vision probably," she explained. "First, I was on Yavin 4, then Mom and Dad's place on Courscant, then...I don't know where the last place was. It was a large house, that's all I know." She purposefully omitted the part about the wedding holos, not wanting to upset her twin. "And then blinding light and excruciating pain."  
  
Jacen was silent a moment before speaking. "I don't know what to tell you, Sis. It's strange. You went to two place that have been destroyed. Do you think the last place has been destroyed too?"  
  
"I don't think so," she answered. "I don't think it's been build yet." The silence stretched out longer this time. "But, you never answered my question. Why are _you_ up at this hour?"  
  
Jacen turned to look at his twin and Jaina saw the haunted look in his eyes. "I have terrible nightmares, from my time with the Vong," he told her. "I don't think that I've gotten more than three hours of sleep since I was rescued."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaina asked, wrapping her arm around her brother. She reached out through the Force, lending him some of her strength.  
  
Jacen rested his head on her shoulder. "Not yet," he told her. "I'm not ready yet. But thanks for the offer."  
  
"No problem," she said quietly. "I'm here whenever you need to talk. Just come find me."  
  
Jacen didn't answer, so Jaina looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep. She shifted and maneuvered her brother so that his head rested on her lap. She gently stroked his hair away from his face.  
  
"Sleep well, dear brother," she said, almost inaudibly. She shifted her gaze from Jacen to the view visible through the transparisteel wall in front of her. Deciding to try to meditate, Jaina still her emotions and regulated her breathing. Concentrating on nothing but her breathing, Jaina closed her eyes.....  
  


* * *

  
  
_She was back in the strange house, this time facing a different wall of holos. She studied the first picture in front of her.  
  
It was of her and Jag. She was sitting up in a bed, hair drenched with sweat, but a weary smile on her face. He was bending down so that their heads were at the same level, his green eyes sparkling with joy. They each held a newborn infant in their arms.  
  
"Twins," Jaina said in wonderment. "We have twins. The Skywalker legacy."  
  
She moved on to the next picture, which was mot unlike the first. Jaina was sitting up in bed, an infant in her arms. The twins, a boy and a girl, now three or four, crowed around their mother, anxious to see their baby sibling. Jag was smiling down lovingly at his family.  
  
The next holo was a formal family portrait, taken a few years later, for the youngest, a girl, was now a toddler. The two girls had the same hair as Jaina, but had Jag's eyes. The boy had his father's dark hair and the brightest blue eyes that Jaina had ever seen. Almost the same shade as her brother Anakin's eyes.  
  
"His name is Anakin," Jaina heard a voice behind her say. She whirled and cried out as she saw her baby brother standing in the doorway of the room. She ran to him and embraced him fiercely.  
  
After a moment, she pulled back to regard her dead brother. "Anakin, why am I here?" she asked.  
  
"You need to choose, Jaina," he answered. At her questioning look, he continued. "You either tell Mom and Dad about your marriage, and soon, or lose all of this."  
  
"What? Anakin, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."  
  
"If you tell our parents about you and Jag, your twins will be conceived at the right time, and the war will be won. However, if you wait, you, and everyone you love, will be killed by the Vong, and they will win. You will lose all of this like Yavin 4 and Courscant were lost. Jaina, the fate of the entire galaxy rests on your decision."  
  
Anakin, and the house around him, started to fade into whiteness. "Anakin, wait! I need to know more!" Jaina called out worriedly. "Don't go! Not again!"  
  
Everything around Jaina had completely faded away. Her white surroundings seemed to grow brighter. As she was on the verge of being blinded, she heard Anakin's voice: "Don't delay, Jaya. May the Force be with you."  
  
The light kept growing brighter. Jaina squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to block it out, but the light seemed to be in her mind. She couldn't escape it.  
  
Suddenly, she was falling. Or maybe she had been falling the entire time and had only just noticed it. Whichever it was, Jaina was scared. She flailed around, trying to find purchase and screamed....._  
  


* * *

  
  
Jaina jerked as she came out of her meditative trance. She about jumped to her feet, but the weight of Jacen's head on her lap stopped her. She looked down at the only brother she had left and sighed wearily.  
  
She glanced at her wrist chrono and noted that her vision had lasted the better part of two hours. It was now only a little more than an hour before most of the base would be up and about.   
  
Jaina gently shifted Jacen so that his head rested on the floor. She stood and winced as sore muscles tried to work. She stretched and pulled her comlink out of her pocket. She exited the meditation chamber and thumbed on the device in her hand and entered Jag's personal frequency.  
  
After a moment, Jag's voice came groggily though the device. "Fel here."  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but we need to talk," Jaina told her husband.  
  
"Jaina? What's wrong?" Jag asked, his voice instantly alert.  
  
"Not now. I'll explain later," she told him. "Meet me in the pilot's lounge in fifteen minutes. I'll tell you then."  
  
"I'll be there in ten," Jag told her. "Fel out." The link was shut off from his end and Jaina tucked the device back in her pocket.  
  
The pilot's lounge was actually a smallish maintenance room just off of Hangar Bay Three. Jaina set off at a brisk pace and got there in only a few minutes. The lounge had a sabacc table, a small bar filled with non-alcoholic drinks, a holovid player, and four couches. Jaina flopped down on the couch nearest the door and set herself to wait for her husband.  
  
Jaina had waited a little more than five minutes when her danger sense flared. She jumped up off the couch and had her lightsaber in hand before her feet hit the floor. She was warily surveying the room when an explosion rocked the base. A shock wave of pain radiated outward from the direction of the explosion.   
  
Jaina left the lounge at a dead sprint. It felt like the explosion hadn't been far from the docking bays and Jaina headed in the direction that the pain came from. The explosion had seemed small; hopefully, the base wasn't leaking atmosphere. If they were, then there would be trouble sealing the breach and/or evacuating everyone.  
  
She rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. A wall had collapsed, along with some of the ceiling, but there seemed to be no structural damage. However, Jag lay sprawled in the rubble, a piece of debris pinning his body to the floor.  
  
Jaina ran to him and skidded to a halt on her knees beside him. As she cradled his head in her lap, she couldn't help but start to cry. His Force-sense was fading, and fast.  
  
_Not, Jag, don't leave me!_  
  


* * *

  
  
Dum dum dum....cliffhanger! I know you hate me right now, but this seemed like the best place to stop, without having a HUGE chapter. Now, hit the little button down there at the bottom of the page, and leave me a comment or two. Thank!! And I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. Oh, and if you want to be notified by e-mail when I update this, leave a signed review, leave me you e-mail addy, or send me an e-mail letting me know, at duckie_710@yahoo.com.  
  
  



	6. Traitor in the Midst

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: Wow, two updates in two days. That's a record for me. Anyways, you asked for it, so here it is. I now present to you Chapter 6!! Enjoy!  
  


* * *

  
  
Jaina hunched down over Jag so that her forehead rested against his, her face buried in his hair. Her tears flowed down her cheeks and were absorbed by her husband's hair.  
  
In her training at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, Jaina had learned basic healing techniques. She opened herself to the Force and tried to apply them to Jag now, but her mind was too clouded, her emotions too strong. She couldn't concentrate enough to do any good.  
  
Time seemed to stop of Jaina. It no longer had any meaning to her. The only thing that mattered was that Jag didn't die. The rest of the universe seemed to fade away leaving only a crying Jaina and a dying Jag.   
  
Therefore, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, or even decades later when Jaina was pulled away from Jag. She tried to protest, but found that she couldn't. Her body and mind were too numb with grief to try to put up a fight. She could do no more than watch as Tahiri used to Force to lift the slab of ceiling, or wall, off of Jag. Once to debris was clear of him, Taesa moved in, the Force concentrated around her. She kneeled down next to the prone pilot, letting her hands come to rest on his chest. Jaina felt her trying to stabilize Jag.  
  
Taesa spoke to Tahiri, who in turn spoke into a comlink. She got a reply, repeated it to Taesa, who seemed satisfied with the answer. She let her eyes drift half shut as she tried to shut out her surroundings to be able to concentrate.  
  
Jaina felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, and turned to look at who had pulled her away from Jag for the first time. Kyp's green eyes were slightly groggy, but held more worry than anything else.  
  
"He'll be okay," he tried to reassure Jaina, but she knew better. He was just as worried and uncertain as she was.  
  
"He promised me that he would never leave me," she told the Jedi Master quietly. "On Borleias, after the Vong almost got him. He promised me."  
  
"And he's going to keep that promise," Kyp stated firmly. "I know Taesa. She's good at what she does. She won't let him die."  
  
"He promised me," Jaina repeated, choking up so much that she couldn't speak anymore. Kyp became a shapeless blur of colors. Jaina's legs didn't seem to be able to support her weight anymore. She started to collapse, but was caught by Kyp before hitting the floor. She collapsed in his embrace, sobbing into his chest.  
  
Kyp murmured incoherent, consoling _things_ to Jaina as her tears soaked to front of his shirt. She was vaguely aware of her parents and everyone else watching them. She felt more than heard Kyp give them some explanation for her behavior. He told them that she would explain later.  
  
Jaina pulled back from Kyp and turned to look at her parents. She felt Kyp close behind her, ready to catch her if she started to collapse again. "No, I'll explain now," she said. "You want to know why I'm acting like this? Because I love Jag. I _love_ him. He's the one that kept me from going and trying to rescue Jacen all by myself. He gave me a reason to live after Anakin died and when I still thought Jacen was dead. I would kill myself with grief if Jag died."  
  
By this time, the little Chanda Fan healer, Telki, had arrived with a repulsor stretcher and various life support machines. Taesa her hands back from Jag and levitated him up onto the stretcher. Tahiri picked up Telki and deposited her on Jag's legs so she could work on him while en route to the small medical bay. As Taesa pushed the stretcher down the corridor, Jaina heard her spouting medical jargon to her fellow healer.  
  
As Jaina followed after them, she could feel everyone's stares on her back. They were worried about her, she could feel, which made her angry. They should be worried about Jag, not her. Unbidden, her uncle's mantra rose to her attention: _Anger is of the Dark Side._  
  
_Right now, I could care less about the Dark Side._  
  


* * *

  
  
"When did she grow up so much?" Jan asked his wife. "When did she become an adult?"  
  
"A long time ago," she answered, watching their daughter's receding back. "Back when she first joined the Rogues; when her first friend died." Leia watched, worried, as she felt Jaina struggle with her anger. _Don't give in again, Jaina. It's not worth it._  
  
A crowd had started to gather, but was held back by some of the older Jedi. It parted to let Jacen through. He looked at the rubble, surprise and worry written all over his countenance. "What happened here?" he asked, turning to Luke.  
  
"There was some sort of explosion," he answered his nephew. "Jag was caught in it. He's on his way to the medical bay. Taesa thinks he'll be okay."  
  
Leia reached out to feel her son's reaction to the news and had to use all of her diplomatic training to keep her surprise off of her face. Jacen had barriers up like she'd never encountered before. They were higher and stronger than even Jaina's had been in the past few months. She couldn't even read his surface thoughts or emotions. He definitely didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking or feeling.  
  
"That's good," Jacen said, relief in his tone. Leia got the distinct impression that the relief was an act, though, and that he was anything but relieved.  
  
_But why would he do that? _Leia wondered. _He might not like Jag, but he wouldn't wish him dead. Would he?_ Leia had to admit to herself that she didn't know her son anymore. His experiences with the Vong had changed him; he wasn't the same person he had been six months before. _But could he have changed so much?_  
  
"Kyp, you know the base better than anyone else here," Mara was saying while holding Ben protectively. "Is there anything around here that could have exploded like this?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge," he answered. "There's nothing below us but maintenance tunnels. Right above us is the lightsaber training room. On both sides of the corridor are personal quarter. I don't think that anyone's assigned to them."  
  
"So this had to have been deliberate," Luke surmised, his brow furrowed. "Someone on the base is a traitor."  
  
"Whoa, kid, hold on a second," Han said, turning to look at his brother-in-law. "Aren't you jumping to conclusions here?"  
  
"It's the only explanation, Han," Leia said, coming to her twin's defense. "I'm not getting much insight, but something sinister is definitely going on here, that much I can sense."  
  
By this time, most everyone had left to either get a little more sleep or to get ready for the day, except for the small group gathered around the blast spot. They all looked around at each other warily. It was unthinkable that one of them was able to do this sort of thing. Leia could feel the suspicion and paranoia growing with each passing moment. Leia gazed at her companions, knowing that they could never kill someone in cold blood, but her gaze always came back to rest on Jacen.  
  
_**Jacen was in Vong captivity for months. They could have broken him, implanting something in his head to make his do this,**_ a little voice in Leia's head nagged. _**You never had him checked for Vong implants. Because of that, you might have just brought about the end of the Jedi.**_  
  
_Shut up! _Leia commanded the voice. _Jacen would never be broken. He's too strong. He could never do this. I know my son._  
  
_**Are you sure? **_the little voice asked. _**Would you bet your life on it? What about all the people on this rock? What about the galaxy?**_  
  
Leia knew the answer to that. As she looked at the puzzle that was her son, she hoped that the little voice wasn't right. _If it is, then I've just condemned the galaxy to destruction._  
  


* * *

  
  
Ooh, another cliffhanger! So, you like my little twist? I hope so. Now, leave me a comment or two, and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Thanks!!   



	7. Out in the Open

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: Wow, I'm really spoiling you. Another update so soon.   
  
Dedication: Jennifer, this is for you. Think about your last review, and there you go. This is it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jaina stared through transparisteel and bacta at Jag. Most of his body was covered in first- and second-degree burns. He had cuts and abrasions all over. According to Telki, he also had major internal injuries. She and Taesa had worked for almost twenty minutes trying to stabilize him before unceremoniously dumping his body in the bacta tank.  
  
Taesa and Telki came and stood on either side of Jaina. "We put him in a healing trance," Taesa told her. "It won't work as well on him as it would on a Jedi, but it will help, we think. At least it can't hurt."  
  
"How long until you can pull him out?" Jaina asked quietly.  
  
"Five to seven days," Telki answered. The little Chanda Fan looked up at Jaina. "He was very close to the explosion, almost as if it was set to detonate when someone was close enough." She paused for a moment. "Anyway, the blast caused major damage, and the piece of debris landing on him only worsened his condition. Some of the scars may never heal."  
  
Jaina nodded, not looking at either of her companions. She continued to look at Jag, silently thanking the Force that he was going to be okay. After a few moments, the two healers left, leaving Jaina alone with her thought once more.  
  
She didn't know how long she stood like that, arms crossed over her chest, feet spread apart slightly, before she felt her parent's join her. She didn't turn and greet them, or even acknowledge their presence. In fact, she completely ignored them.  
  
Finally, Leia spoke. "You're taking this harder than I took your father being frozen in carbonite."   
  
"Yeah, well you two weren't married at the time," Jaina told her mother.  
  
"And you are?" Han asked sarcastically.  
  
"Our one month anniversary was three days ago," she told him, finally turning to look at her parents, wondering at their reactions.  
  
Her mother looked shocked, but also like something finally made sense to her. Han didn't disappoint either. His eyebrows shot up to nearly his hairline, his eyes widened to saucer-size, while his jaw nearly dropped from his face. He looked incredulously at his only daughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jag and I got married one month and three days ago," Jaina said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Fifteen minutes before we left Borleias. He moved all of his stuff into Kyp's room when you showed up here. We were trying to figure out some way to tell you where you wouldn't shoot him on the spot."  
  
Han seemed about to go into a rage, but Leia stopped him with a hand on his arm. She turned to her daughter. "Why didn't you want us to know?" she asked quietly, hurt evident in her voice.   
  
Jaina visibly struggled for a moment to come up with an answer. "Because Dad would've acting like he is now, and you would have tried to talk us out of it," Jaina finally answered quietly. "We just wanted a quietly little ceremony, which we got."  
  
"But then why didn't you just tell us?" Leia persisted.  
  
"Because of this!" Jaina exploded. "Because I knew that you would react like this. We just wanted to be happy! We didn't want our parents to freak out, but I guess that was a given, wasn't it?" Her voice now held more venom than ever before. She looked her parents in the eye and continued, letting her voice drop the venom and become almost pleading. "Can't you just be happy that I found someone to love and spend the rest of my life with? Can't you forget your opinions of Jag for just one minute, and be happy for us?"  
  
"We are happy for you," Leia told her daughter quietly. "We're upset and disappointed in you that you didn't tell us earlier about this. And no matter what you think, we don't hate Jag. We think that he's a nice young man. And don't pay attention to what your father says about him. He's just being overprotective."  
  
Jaina turned back around so that she could look at Jag floating in the bacta. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone now," she told her parents over her shoulder. Neither Han nor Leia said a word, but Jaina felt them leave. She continued to gaze at Jag, wondering which scars would heal and which ones wouldn't.  
  
_Well, Anakin, looks like I didn't have much of a choice about telling Mom and Dad, _Jaina thought, hoping somehow that her brother would hear her. _Now all I have to do is tell everyone else. Somehow, I have a feeling that'll be harder than telling Mom and Dad._  
  
Jaina sighed, not looking forward to the experience any.  
  


* * *

  
  
"You're what?" Mara asked, incredulously.  
  
"Jag and I are married," Jaina repeated.   
  
It was three hours after her encounter with her parents in the medical bay. She had gathered everyone that didn't yet know about the marriage in the lecture hall at the center of the base. They had all been sitting comfortably until Jaina's revelation. Now, Mara was on her feet, her stance indicating what she thought of the union.  
  
"Isn't this a little soon?" the red-haired woman asked. "A little rash?"  
  
"Don't talk to me about rash decisions!" Jaina exclaimed, jumping to her feet in front of her aunt. "I remember when you and uncle Luke got engaged. You went on that mission acting barely civil to each other and you come back totally in love and engaged. Don't you **_dare _**talk to me about rash decisions!"**_  
  
_**"Calm down," Luke interjected, placing himself between the two women. "Both of you. What's done is done and can't be changed. So stop this useless bickering."  
  
"Fine," Mara conceded first, returning to her seat. Jacen, whom had been handed Ben when Luke stood up, handed the child to his mother.   
  
"Jaina?" Luke persisted, turning to look fully at his niece. He noticed for the first time how weary she looked. _Almost losing the person you love more than anything can do that to you._  
  
"Fine," she said. "Whatever. I'm really not in the mood to fight about this right now. It's not like I have to justify myself and our reasons to you people." She turned and headed towards the door. "If you need me, I'll be in my quarters, trying to get some sleep," she called over her shoulder.  
  
Luke returned to his seat next to his wife. He slouched down in the chair and turned to Mara. She was clearly upset about Jaina's marriage, but seemed to be trying to work through it. He caught sight of Jacen sitting on Mara's other side, looking shell-shocked. Luke inquired if he was alright.  
  
Jacen didn't seem to hear his uncle. He asked in a clearly confused voice, "Jaina's married?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: There it is! Everyone knows now. Trust me, later on, maybe before Jag comes out of bacta, Jaina will have a heart to heart discussion with Luke, Jacen, and maybe Mara. I haven't decided yet. Anyways, leave me a comment or two. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks!!  
****   



	8. Afternoon Insomniac

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: I know it's been a while, but here it is, another chapter. As always, enjoy!  
  


* * *

  
  
Jaina lay on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had left the lecture hall nearly four hours ago, but hadn't closed her eyes for more than the time it took to blink. Though she was bone weary, she was afraid to fall asleep, afraid of having another vision. So, she had stared at her ceiling, trying to divine the secrets of the universe from the sound-absorbing tiles.  
  
She wasn't having much luck in this endeavor when a knock on her door made her nearly jump out of her skin. She took a couple of calming , deep breaths before getting out of bed and pulling a robe on over her pajamas. She walked across the room, disengaged the lock mechanism on the door, and pushed the button that opened the door.  
  
"Come on in, Uncle Luke," Jaina said, stepping out of the way so that the Jedi Master could enter. As as soon as he was in the room, the door _swoosh_ ed shut behind him, darkness engulfing the room. "Lights: level one." The lights came on dimly, just enough so navigating the room wasn't hazardous.  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you," Luke said, taking a seat on one of two chairs salvaged from an attacked ship. Jaina sat in the middle of the bed, facing her uncle.  
  
"No, I wasn't asleep," she answered. "I was just laying here." She looked at Luke for a moment, silent. "I'm scared to go to sleep, or meditate for that matter."  
  
Jaina felt Luke's probe as he spoke. "What's wrong? Why are you scared?"  
  
"I had a vision last night," she started. "That's why I was up at an ungodly hour. I went for a walk and found Jacen in a meditation chamber. We talked, he fell asleep, and I tried meditating. The vision came again, and I saw Anakin there. He told me that the fate of the galaxy rested on when I told you all about Jag and I being married. That's why Jag was heading for the pilot's lounge so early. We were going to talk about it. I guess that really has no relevance now."  
  
"Tell me about your vision," Luke persisted, looking intently at Jaina. "Why are you scared of having another one?"  
  
Jaina tore her gaze away from her uncle's and recounted her vision to him in full detail, leaving nothing out. She told him of the wedding holos, the holos of her family, and of Anakin's warning to her. "That's not what I'm scared of, though. I'm scared of the pain. It hurt so much; I felt like I was dying. I don't ever want to feel that again." Jaina felt tears forming and pooling in her eyes. She looked down at her hands, could see them shaking. She tried to will them to be still, but to no avail.  
  
Luke noticed and moved from his perch on the chair to sit across from Jaina on the bed. He took her shaking hands in his steady ones. "It's okay to be afraid. Just don't let it consume you. That leads to the Dark Side. I know you know its dangers, so I won't preach to you. I just want to let you know that your family loves you, and we would hate it if you fell again."   
  
Jaina couldn't keep the tears back anymore. They made tracks down her cheeks, and dripped from her face onto the bedspread, leaving tiny, dark spots. She began to sob and Luke pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her close. She sobbed into his chest, his shirt absorbing her tears. He rocked her gently, side to side, and stroked her thick hair in an effort to calm her, but he offered no words. After a while, her sobs and tears stopped, but she still clung tightly to her uncle.  
  
"Feel any better?" he asked, still stroking her hair.   
  
"Yes," Jaina answered truthfully. "I guess I've been needing a good cry for a while now."   
  
Luke pulled back slightly so her could see his niece's face. "But this isn't the reason that I came here."  
  
"No, I figured it wasn't," Jaina said, scooting back so that her back was against the headboard of the bed. She patted the bed beside her, gesturing for Luke to join her.  
  
Luke got himself comfortable and then turned his head to look at Jaina. "Kam and I have been discussing the situation that you're currently in, namely, you're an apprentice, and you're married. And, according to Jedi mandate, apprentices are not allowed to marry.  
  
"Even though you're been with the Rogues, away from Mara, for almost four years, you are still technically her apprentice. I'm hoping you see the problem here." Jaina nodded mutely. "Kam and I have come up with a solution. After Jag comes out of bacta, I will officially announce your Knighthood.  
  
"I want you to realize one thing, though. I'm not doing this because you're my niece and have gotten yourself into a sticky situation. I'm doing this because you deserve it. Traveling to Myrkr to destroy the voxyn queen was your final trial. When I announce your Knighthood, I'll also announce that of all of the survivors of that mission."  
  
Jaina stared at her uncle a moment before speaking. "You don't know how much this means to me," she said, her voice quiet and full of emotion.   
  
"I think I have an idea," he told her, just as quietly. "You watched your brother die, and thought the other one died. For months you thought you were the only Solo child left. You fell in love, and broke every rule the Jedi have to be with him. Then your twin comes back. Your surviving family is finally all together again. And now, your childhood dream is coming true. Am I right?"  
  
Jaina nodded, then threw her arms around Luke again. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I love you , Uncle Luke," she said, and Luke could feel her smile.   
  
"I know," Luke said, throwing their family's oft used phrase at her. Jaina smacked him in the back of his head lightly, and he smiled. "I love you, too."  
  
She pulled back from him and pushed his shoulders lightly. "Now, leave. I'm tired, and i want to get some sleep."  
  
"What about your visions?" Luke asked, getting up. He stood next to the bed and looked down at his niece.  
  
"I don't care anymore," she answered. She pulled off her robe, threw it across the room. She climbed under the covers, shifting until she was comfortable. "If one come, it comes. If one doesn't, all the better. I just have to trust in the Force."   
  
Luke nodded, then leaned down and kissed Jaina on the forehead. "Sleep well," he told her quietly, heading toward the door. He opened the door and was about to step through when Jaina's voice stopped him.  
  
"Give Aunt Mara and Ben my love," she called. Luke nodded, then stepped into the corridor, the door shutting behind him, leaving Jaina alone. "Light: off." They shut off, leaving the only illumination in the room from the bedside chrono. Jaina glanced at it: 13:57. Then, she rolled onto her side, her back to the chrono, and settled down into the old-fashioned mattress. She closed her eyes and was almost immediately engulfed by sleep's welcome embrace."  
  


* * *

  
  
Note: I just finished _Rebel Stand_ yesterday, and it was great! If you haven't read it yet, you need to. But, because I've already come so far with this story, I'm just going to ignore that book, and all other books after it. This is now officially a true Star Wars AU. Anyways, leave me a comment or two. Thanks!  



	9. Trying to Mend the Rifts

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: Wow, I'm really spoiling you now. Two updates in two days. Don't expect this all the time, though. I've just had no life lately. Anyways, enjoy as always!  
  
Dedication: To all of my reviewers, especially Jennifer and Carii. Thanks for all of the positive feedback.   
  


* * *

  
  
Kyp Durron had done many stupid things in his life. He had followed the teachings of the Sith Lord, Exar Kun. He had used the Sun Crusher to destroy Carida. He had stolen Qwi Xux's memory. He had chosen an aggressive and pro-active stance in the war against the Vong. And now, he was doing something just as stupid. He was going to visit someone who hated him more than the families of those killed on Carida.  
  
The Jedi Master entered the small medical bay on the rock known as Shelter. Off to his left, there was an exam bad. A bacta tank was behind that, currently occupied by Jag Fel. To Kyp's other side, there was a private exam room. Right before him was a small open office with two small desks, the far wall covered with medical supplies.  
  
"Master Durron, what can I do for you?" Telki asked, getting up from behind one of the desks. The little Chanda Fan healer moved around so that she was standing directly in front of Kyp. She was barely half as tall as he, and she craned her neck to look at his face.  
  
"I was wondering if Taesa was here," Kyp answered, sitting down in a chair in front of the desks, so that Telki wouldn't strain her neck. "I need to speak with her."  
  
"She's in the private room, giving Ben Skywalker his monthly checkup," Telki told him. "She should be done shortly. Can I help you with anything in the mean time?"  
  
"No, no," Kyp said, holding up his hands, palms outward. "This is a purely personal matter. Unless Taesa gets mad, I won't need your services as a healer. I'm hoping it won't come to that."  
  
Telki looked at Kyp, confusion clearly written all over her alien features. "Why would she have reason to be mad enough at you to inflict harm upon you?"  
  
Kyp was saved from having to answer as the door to the private exam room opened. "He's a little small for his sage," Taesa was saying to Mara. The healer walked out of the room, holding Ben. "But his size comes from the fact that he's just taking after his parents. Just keep raising him the way you've been doing it, and he'll be just fine."  
  
"Thanks," Mara said, following the healer from the room. She took the squirming child into her own arms and bounced him on her hip, trying to get him to settle down. "Ben, stop squirming," she told the child quietly, but firmly. The child almost immediately obeyed his mother.  
  
"I'll see you next month, for his next checkup," Taesa said with a smile at the baby.  
  
"We'll see you then," Mara said, leaving the small medical bay, humming to her son.  
  
Taesa turned from the door to the small office that she and Telki shared. When she saw Kyp sitting there, her smile died, to be replaced by a stony frown. "Master Durron, it's quite a surprise to see you here," she said with barely concealed hostility. "Something I can do for you?"  
  
"I think we need to speak," Kyp answered evenly. "Privately."  
  
She turned to her fellow healer. "Telki, if you wouldn't mind..."  
  
"No, of course no," the little Chanda Fan said. "Contact me on my comlink if anything comes up." Telki exited, leaving Kyp and Taesa alone in the small office.  
  
The latter moved and sat behind her desk. She glared as Kyp as she asked, "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering how you've been doing," Kyp told her. "We haven't seen each other in fifteen years." He paused, but Taesa didn't say anything. "I was worried about you when Courscant fell."  
  
"Sithspit!" Taesa exclaimed. "You've never worried about me, not even when we were in the mines on Kessel. You were always too busy thinking about yourself to worry about me."  
  
"I've changed," Kyp said. "I've seen and done terrible things since then. I finally realized a few months ago how wrong I've been in my views. I'm not the same person you used to know. I've finally grown up."  
  
"And why should I believe you?" she asked hostilely. "You've given me no real reason to."  
  
"You still haven't forgiven me, have you?" Kyp asked, abruptly changing the subject. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"  
  
"And I shouldn't be?!" the healer asked, jumping to her feet. She glared down at Kyp. "You did nothing to stop Doole when he came and sold me to those slavers! You didn't try to rescue me after you were freed! You let me rot!"  
  
"There was nothing I could do," Kyp told her. "After my brush with the Dark Side, no one trusted me. And to tell you the truth, I thought you were dead. You were--are--such a spit-fire. I thought you would have rebelled against your master, and that he wouldn't have had you killed."   
  
The silence stretched for uncomfortable moments, Taesa glaring down at Kyp, while he just gazed at her, expressionless. The only sound that interrupted the tense silence was that of the air circulation system.  
  
"You didn't even tell anyone of me," Taesa said quietly, taking her seat once more. "You acted as if you didn't even have a sister until I showed up at Yavin 4."  
  
"Like I said, I thought you were dead," Kyp said, trying to justify himself. "It hurt too much to bring you up. Our brother's blood was on my hands. I thought yours was too."  
  
"Why didn't you try to stop Doole?" she demanded. "You're my older brother; you were supposed to protect me!"  
  
"And get myself killed?" Kyp asked incredulously.  
  
"That's your problem!" the healer exclaimed. "If you really loved me, then you would have been willing to die to protect me!" She was now on her feet again, gesturing wildly with her hands. Kyp could see the tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't have changed anything," Kyp told her quietly, getting his own feet beneath him and standing also. He looked steadily into his sisters green eyes, so much like his own. "You still would have been sold to those slavers. Everything would have happened the same, except I would have been killed."  
  
"You didn't even try!" The tears were now coursing their way down Taesa's cheeks. He voice was harsh and low. She sat down heavily in her chair.   
  
Kyp walked around the desk, and took her hands in his. He looked steadily into her eyes. "I know you'll never forget, but can you at least try to forgive me?"  
  
"_Do or do no. There is no try,_" Taesa quoted. "I won't try, but I won't do, either. I can never forgive you, Kyp. You ruined my life." She had stopped crying, and now her cheeks were mostly dry. She pulled her hands away from Kyp and stood. He followed suit, and towered almost half a meter over her. "Now, leave." I suppose living in close proximity will mean we will have to interact at time, but I won't go out of my way to talk to you. I would appreciate it if you did the same."  
  
"Of course," Kyp answered stonily. He had come here to try to mend the rift between him and his sister. Instead, that rift had grown. I was evident that Taesa would never forgive him. _Just another person to add to the list._  
  
The Jedi Master turned and left the medical bay. As he stalked down the corridor, disappointment washed over him. _I had hoped that she might have learned how to forgive me. Now, she hates me even more than she did before._  
  
Kyp was so deep in thought that he almost ran into Luke Skywalker as the latter exited Jaina's quarters. "My apologies, Master. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"No apology necessary, Kyp," Luke told him. "You seem troubled. If you don't mind my asking, what's got your attention so riveted."  
  
"I just had a talk with Taesa." And that explained everything. Luke knew of the animosity between the siblings, knew Taesa despised her brother. "And it didn't go well."  
  
"I'm sorry," Luke said, and he meant it sincerely. He and Leia had never been estranged as Kyp and Taesa were. He didn't think he would be able to stand it if they were fighting like that. He didn't know how Kyp managed it.  
  
"Thank you, but you don't need to be. It's not your fault, it's mine," Kyp said. "I probably should have left well enough alone, but I had to go and bring up the past. Now, she'll never forgive me."  
  
Luke gazed at his former student sympathetically. Kyp could feel the sympathy in the other man's sense. He looked steadily at the senior Jedi Master.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to leave he alone," he continued. "No sense in bringing up painful memories anymore. It's like reopening a wound."  
  
"Which is best to do if it's not healing properly," Luke countered. "The rift between you two is growing. It will never heal this way."  
  
"Maybe it's not meant to heal," Kyp said. Before Luke could try to argue, the pilot walked the short distance to his door and entered his quarters. He kicked off his boots and settled down in a corner to meditate. Maybe, by immersing himself in the Force, he could pretend that things were alright.  
  
_Yeah right, _Kyp thought cynically. _Things'll never be alright again._  
  


* * *

  
  
Yay!! Another chapter. I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? I didn't think so. Anyways, leave me a comment or two, and I might be persuaded to get the next chapter out soon. Thanks!!  
  
BTW--If you want to get an e-mail notice when I update, leave me a signed review, or leave your e-mail addy. Thanks!!  



	10. Sabotage

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: This is here by the grace of Pepsi, and Jennifer's encouragement (nagging really).  
  
Dedication: To all of my reviewers. If it weren't for your encouragement and reviews, I'd probably still be on chapter 2. Thanks everybody!  
  


* * *

  
  
The Jedi Shelter, while small, did not feel cramped. The halls were fairly narrow, but tall, accommodating all almost every species. The small rooms were made to seem larger by not being overly furnished. The two small messhalls had high ceilings with table spread out, creating the illusionof space. The main lecture hall was the largest room in the whole installation, and was still only a quarter the size of the Frand Audience Chamber in the temple on Yavin 4.  
  
Condensed down into a simpler format, all this meant was there was a myriad of places to sabotage. At least that's all it meant to the Traitor.  
  
The Traitor had gone around the base and studied it while everyone else slept. The Traitor had broken into Master Solusar's office and downloaded a full schematic of the base into a datapad. After several inquiries, the Traitor had learned that Jaina Solo was always the first to go check on her X-wing in the mornings. The Traitor had placed a low yield proximity mine in the corridor leading from Solo's quarters to Docking Bay Three, hoping to catch her in the blast. As luck, or the Force, would have it, Jag Fel walked right into that little trap.  
  
_Not that it bothers me any,_ the Traitor thought. _It threw Solo off kilter, making it wasier for my next stike against her to succeed._  
  
The Traitor glanced around at its surroundings, making sure that no one else was in the corridor. It was not a full day after Jag had triggered the mine. All of the debris in the hall had been cleared, and a temporary wall and ceiling had been erected.  
  
The Traitor smirked and continued down the corridor to its original destination. At this early hour, no one was up and about, but still the Traitor was cautious, and it was slow going. Soon, though, the Traitor entered Docking Bay Three, home to Twin Suns Squadron. Seeing Jaina Solo's X-Wing sitting in the middle of the stained florr, the Traitor smiled.  
  
Walking quickly over to the gleaming snubfighter, the Traitor pulled a creature out of its pocket. The creature was of Yuuzhan Vong origin, and the Traitor had been well versed on how to use it.  
  
The Traitor clambered up the side of the X-wing and crouched just aft of the astromech station. The Traitor felt along the edges of the hole until it found what it wanted: the astromech data plug-in. Shifting so as not to fall, the Traitor reached in with both hands and secured the creature over the plug-in.  
  
Its job done, the Traitor slid down the side of the X-wing and crouched on the ground, making sure its work had gone unnoticed. Satisfied that no one had seen it, the Traitor hurried back to its quarters. The Traitor entered its small room, hoping not to wake its roommate. Sliding back into bed, the Traitor sighed in relief. The room's other occupant was sound asleep and hadn't even stirred when the Traitor entered.  
  
_Nothing can go wrong now, _the Traitor thought. _And if it does, it's not my fault._ The Traitor slipped into unconsciousness with thoughts of Jaina Solo's death forefront in its mind.  
  
_Soon._  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: I hope this tides you over until later. I typed the whole chapter, which is a lot longer, up last night, but when I tried to upload it, there was nothing there. So Chapter 10 is short, and Chapter 11 will be a little longer. I just didn't feel like typing it all up right now. I should have the next chapter up later today sometime. Oh, and don't forget to leave me a comment or two! Thanks!!   



	11. Good Advice

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: Here is the rest of Chapter 10, which, I guess, is now Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy as always!  
  
Dedication: To all of my reviewers. I couldn't do this without you!  
  


* * *

  
  
The occupant of the room probably knew that Luke was standing outside in the corridor, but Luke knocked anyway.  
  
"It's open," Luke heard Tionne call. Taking that as an invitation to enter, he keyed the door open and stepped into the smallish quarters of Kam and Tionne Solusar. Tionne sat on the couch, her feet propped up on some cushions, her swollen belly evident, even through the baggy Jedi robes she was wearing. To Luke, it looked like the woman was a balloon about ready to pop.  
  
"You must excuse me for not getting up," she said, setting aside a datapad that she had been studying. "I've found lately that getting comfortable is a very rare occurrence. So, when I do get comfortable, I don't like moving for a while."  
  
"Perfectly alright," Luke told her, taking a seat in a chair across from her. "I can't relate, but I do remember when Mara was nine months along."  
  
Tionne laughed. The sound was smooth and melodical, like every sound that came from the minstrel's mouth. "Kam should be along any time," she said. "He was teaching some of the older students about Jedi philosophy. And, if I know Valin Horn, there's probably a good debate going on right now."  
  
"Valin disagrees with the philosophy?" Luke asked with a frown.  
  
"No," Tionne answered. "He just enjoys debating everything that Kam says."  
  
Luke chuckled. _Sounds a lot like his father._  
  
The door swooshed open, and Luke turned as Kam entered. The Jedi Headmaster looked a little haggard, but none the worse for wear. His dark blue, almost black, Jedi robes rustled along the floor as he walked, but his stride was not a shuffling one.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait, Luke," Kam said. He went to the end of the couch, gently lifted Tionne's feet, moved the cushions, and sat down in their spot, resting his wife's feet in his lap. He began to rub her slightly swollen ankles.  
  
"No apology necessary," Luke told him. "I've only been here a few minutes myself. And, believe it or not, Tionne is wonderful company."  
  
"Yes, I know," Kam said with a smile. He moved from rubbing Tionne's ankles to massaging her feet. "I'm the one married to her, remember?"  
  
"Hey, I'm still here," Tionne said indignantly. Luke couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face. It was evident that she was trying to be stern, but the smile playing at the corners of her mouth ruined the expression.   
  
"We know that, dear," Kam replied with a smile. He returned his attention to Luke. "If I may ask, is there a reason you wanted to see me?"  
  
"We need to figure out a way to root out our traitor," Luke told him grimly. "We know we have one, we just don't know who it is, or how we can get the information."  
  
Kam's smile disappeared and was replaced by a stony expression. "Do you have any suspects?"  
  
"Too many," the other man said with a frown. "Anyone who's had any direct contact with the Vong, all of Twin Suns, and everyone that came in on the _Falcon, Luck, _and _Caller._"  
  
"It seems that the easiest way to do things is to have everyone checked out for Vong implants," Kam suggested.  
  
"But what if our traitor is willingly working with the Vong, like the Peace Brigaders?" Tionne interjected. "Then your plan doesn't work."  
  
"Then we're in real trouble," Luke said, worry etched all over his features. "We just have to hope that's not the case."  
  


* * *

  
  
Jaina entered the lightsaber training room on the level above her quarters. She knew there was no class scheduled, but as she entered the spacious room, she saw an emerald blade batting away stun darts from a remote. The room was dim, and Jaina had to squint to see who it was that was wielding the deadly blade. After a few minutes, the remote shut itself off and the emerald blade was extinguished. Jaina dialed the lights up a few levels. "Nice job, Jacen," she called to her twin.  
  
"Thanks," Jacen called back, moving to stand across from Jaina. "I'm still a little rusty, though. I need practice against a live opponent."  
  
Jaina replied to her brother's veiled invitation by igniting her violet blade and holding it at her side. "I'm in the mood for a good spar."  
  
Jacen re-ignited his lightsaber and held it in a forward guard position. "I was hoping you would say that."  
  
Jaina brought her blade up and immediately went on the offensive. Jacen easily caught her cuts and slashes with his emerald blade. He sidestepped away from her next attack and tried to exploit a weakness he saw in her defense, but Jaina easily anticipated his move and had her own blade at the ready as Jacen attacked. As he attacked again, Jaina flipped over his head, inverting in midair, and tried to attack her brother's exposed flank, but his lightsaber was there, stopping her blade.  
  
Both were leaning into the deadlock, pushing all of their considerable strength into it. Their faces were centimeters apart. Jacen suddenly asked, "Do you really love Jag?"  
  
Surprise shown evident on Jaina's face, but her blade didn't waver. "I love him more than anything else in the galaxy," she replied, her voice strained as she tried to talk and fight at the same time. It didn't quite work, and Jacen took advantage of her surprise to push harder, knocking his twin back. She almost fell, but got her hands beneath her and did a back flip away from Jacen, being careful not to dismember herself. She came up with her lightsaber in a guard position, and just in time, as Jacen was there, trying to find a weakness.  
  
Both twins cut and parried, slashed and flipped, trying to disarm the other without inflicting harm. Jacen jumped over a slashed aimed at his knees. Jaina ducked away from a cut aimed for her head. Soon, however, their blades were caught in another deadlock, neither willing to concede a centimeter to the other.  
  
"Are you sure that you were right in getting married so young?" Jacen asked, his voice hoarse and strained, sweat pouring down his face in rivulets.  
  
"It was the right thing to do," Jaina told him, her own voice strained, sweat covering her face and neck. "We both knew it. We decided not to wait because we didn't have to. We loved each other; it didn't--doesn't--matter what others think."  
  
Jacen pulled away from his sister slightly, and when she tried to press her advantage, he twisted his wrist, and sent her lightsaber flying away into the shadows. He held the tip of his blade a dozen centimeters from Jaina, pointed at her throat. "I win."  
  
"Congratulation," Jaina said, calling her lightsaber to her hand. Jacen extinguished his blade and clipped it to his belt as Jaina did the same.  
  
"I'm sorry for the questions," he told her. "It's just... I've been gone for months, and for some reason, I expected things to be the same between us when I got back. I was always the one that you loved the most, and you were always the one that I loved the most. Now, suddenly, Jag's in the picture, and I'm second best. I might not have minded as much, except that I didn't know Jag before two days ago. I know almost nothing about my sister's husband."  
  
"You knew him before that," Jaina insisted. "I know you did. You met him on Ithor, right before the battle."  
  
"I knew _of_ him," Jacen corrected. "I saw him insult all the politicians, and I saw him introduce himself to you. Jag and I actually never met. We were never introduced. In fact, we never actually spoke to each other, either. The first introduction we had was the one you gave us when I showed up here."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jacen," she said, throwing her arms around her twin. "I thought you two had been introduced. Not that I would have done anything different had I known that you two didn't know each other."  
  
Jacen laughed, and it warmed Jaina's heart to hear him do so. He was carrying a lot of baggage from his time in Vong captivity. His being able to laugh was a sign that he was at least trying to move on. Jacen pulled back from his sister and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Now, because I love you, and you're my sister, I'm going to tell you this, so you don't have to hear it from someone else." He paused dramatically. "You stink. Go take a shower."  
  
Jaina glared at him, then laughed at his perfectly serious expression. "Well, you don't exactly smell like a spring day on Yavin 4 either. Maybe you should take your own advice."  
  
Jacen's expression cracked, a smile stretching from ear to ear. He threw an arm around Jaina's shoulders. "I think I will," he told her as he led her out of the room. "Just as long as you promise me you will too."  
  
"Don't worry, oh wise brother of mine," she said. "I know good advice when I hear it."  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: I know that wasn't exactly a heart to heart there at the end, but hey, could you have a serious discussion while dueling with a lightsaber? I thought not. Anyways, leave me a comment or two, and I'll get Chapter 12 out as soon as I can. Thanks!!   



	12. Coping with the Pain

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: I know this has taken a little while, but it's worth it, at least in my opinion. But, I do have to admit, I'm biased. And, as always, enjoy!  
  


* * *

  
  
_Excruciating pain, like nothing he had ever felt before. They had stuck him in something that inflicted pain every time he tried to stuggle or even move in the slightest. They had taken some sort of blade, and sliced his face. He had thought that they were going to slice his face right off his head.  
  
Eventually, he had passed out, from blood loss and pain. The escape of unconsciousness brought him blissful nothingness for a short time. Soon, though, they figured out how to torture him even in his dreams.  
  
They would show him images of him fighting his sister in a death duel. Sometimes, he would win and would then be killed in a glorious sacrifice. Sometimes, his sister would win, with the same end results. Always, they would both end up dead.  
  
A few times, they would show him images of his friends. He was sure that they were somehow stealing the information from his brain, but he could do nothing to stop them. Pictures of a grieving Tahiri, Tenel Ka as queen, and Lowie tinkering with some machine all pervaded his dreams. But always, in those visions, the Vong would come and restrain his friends as he himself killed them in cold-blood.  
  
Every few hours, he would awaken, screaming. He knew that he had been broken. They had broken him with his brother's death. Now, they were trying to shape him into their image. They wanted him to be just like them. They hated everything that was even remotely different from them.   
  
For months, they had tortured him, trying to implant false memories in his head. They had partially succeeded, when an unlikely being had come to his rescue.  
  
The "rescue" and becoming Jacen Solo again had been almost more painful than becoming an Yuuzhan Vong. Vergere had to use the Force and pierce through layers of Vong memories. She had to forcefully pull his other memories to the surface. After every session, he was left barely alive, his throat raw from screaming  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, his family had come to rescue him. There had been a great battle aboard the worldship, with many Vong left dead afterwards. Vergere had tried to escape and come with them, but had been struck by an amphistaff as she ran. She had fallen dead fifteen meters from their escape ship.  
  
The image of the feathered Jedi falling dead, her lifeless eyes staring at nothing and everything at the same time, haunted Jacen: in his dreams, in meditation, at odd moments.  
  
Now, that image came, along with remembered pain. Somehow, it felt worse than it had the first time. He began to scream...._  
  


* * *

  
  
Tahiri glanced at her wrist chrono as she left a meditation chamber: 18:11, time for evening meal. The young Jedi headed for the messhalls, her bare feet almost silent on the cold durasteel plating. She keyed open the turbolift and was about to enter when she heard a piercing scream. Forgetting the lift, Tahiri sprinted towards the source of the scream.  
  
She entered a meditation room at a dead run, but stopped short just inside the door. Jacen Solo was sprawled out on the floor, crying, but still screaming. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. After a second, Tahiri's mind reasserted control over her body and she stepped over to Jacen.  
  
Crouching quickly, she gently reached out to Jacen with her hands and mind. His body was shaking, but his mind was in absolute turmoil. Something was causing him pain. Tahiri caught brief glimpses of Jacen's rescue from the Vong before his barriers were subconsciously slammed down again.  
  
"Jacen," she called out vocally and mentally. "It's Tahiri. You're safe, Jacen. You're with friends now. The Vong can't hurt you anymore. Come on, Jacen. Wake up." Tahiri called out to him some more, trying to get him to wake.  
  
Jacen's screaming subsided into quiet sobs. A few minutes later, he awoke. He stared up at Tahiri, his chocolate-colored gaze strong and penetrating. Tahiri looked back at him, her own emerald gaze non-wavering.  
  
Jacen sat up, but never took his eyes off of Tahiri. He sat cross-legged, facing the other Jedi, and gestured for her to do the same. Once she had complied, and they were sitting knee-to-knee, Jacen spoke. "Thank you." His voice was hoarse from screaming and sobbing, but other than that, was strong.  
  
Tahiri nodded. "You had a vision about your time with the Vong." It was a statement, not a question, for Tahiri already knew the answer. She knew that Jacen needed to speak about his time with the aliens, but he would never bring it up himself, so she had provided him with that opportunity.  
  
He nodded, and for the first time since waking, shifted his gaze from Tahiri and looked at his hands. Tahiri, not knowing what else to do, reached out and took his large hands in her own small ones. Jacen looked up, startled at her action.  
  
"Jacen, I've been where you've been," she said softly. "I've gotten over my time as an Yuuzhan Vong captive. I don't need to talk about it. But you do. That's the only way you'll get over it and heal."  
  
Jacen nodded, then looked back down at their clasped hands. "They broke me," he told her after a moment. "I was weak, and I was broken. They scarred me like I was one of them. They tried to turn me into one of them."  
  
He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "They showed me visions of Jaina and I in a death duel. Sometimes, I won, sometimes, I lost. But always, _always,_ we both ended up dead. They showed me visions of me killing you, killing Tenel Ka, killing all of my friends. I even started to believe that I was one of them and that all of my 'infidel friends' needed to die."  
  
He paused again, still looking at his and Tahiri's hands. Tahiri squeezed his hands encouragingly. He looked up at her a smiled a small, grateful smile. The smile faded, though, as his eyes became unfocused and his memory took a hold of him once again.  
  
"Vergere saved me from the shaping. She broke through the barriers the shapers had put up and brought my real memories to the surface. That hurt more than my breaking and shaping, but it was worth it. I owed her my life.  
  
"What haunts me is her death," he continued quietly. His eyes focused on some point on the wall over Tahiri's shoulder. "We were almost free, and she was struck down. She died, and I couldn't prevent it. We didn't even take her body for proper burial rites. She saved me, and I couldn't even do the simplest task for her." Tears were again coursing down his cheeks, but this time silently. He didn't even attempt to wipe them away. He was too lost in a world of memories.  
  
Tahiri got to her knees in front of Jacen. She pulled her hands from his, but he didn't seem to notice. She pulled him to her in a tight hug, stroking the back of his head. He clung tightly to her, letting his tears be absorbed by the material of her shirt.  
  
"It'll be okay," she whispered to him. "You'll hurt for a long tim, but it'll fade after a while. The hurt and guilt and pain will always be there, but they won't always be so strong. You just can't let them consume you."  
  
Jacen sniffled, then turned his head so his left temple rested against Tahiri's right shoulder. "How did you get over Anakin?" he asked, his breath a whisper on her neck.  
  
Tahiri rested her head on Jacen's shoulder as the all-to-familar pain began to take hold of her. "I'm not over Anakin," she replied. "And I never will be. I'll always love your brother. And even though he's gone, he'll always hold a place in my heart." She paused and sighed before continuing. "I'm still trying to cope with the pain. Your family is helping, but they'll never understand. We were just beginning to discover out feeling for each other when he died. I'll always wonder what might have been, but I'll never know."  
  
Jacen squeezed her tight before pulling away. He got his own knees beneath him, mirroring Tahiri's position. "I promised Anakin before he died that I would finish the mission for him," he told her. "But he gave me an order that I haven't been able to follow through on."  
  
"And what as that?" Tahiri asked, puzzled. _He wouldn't be telling me this unless it involved me. But what could that be?_  
  
The answer came to her as Jacen leaned forward and kissed her lightly, his lips lingering on hers for a second before he pulled back once more.  
  
_I told Anakin that he'd get that kiss when he came back, but he never did._  
  
"Anakin told me to kiss you for him. He told me to get you to safety," Jacen told her. "He loved you, Tahiri."  
  
"I know," she replied. Jacen laughed, and Tahiri glared at him. "What is it that you find so funny about all of this?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, smiling slightly. "But whenever someone in my family declares their feeling for someone, the other person always says 'I know.' It started with my parents, on Cloud City. I guess it's a family tradition."  
  
Tahiri let a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, but didn't let it bloom into a full smile. She stood, held out her hands to Jacen, waited for him to grasp them, then pulled him to his feet in front of her. She dropped his hands and gestured to the door. "Now, we're going to get some evening meal," she told him, heading for the door. "That's where I was going when I heard you scream."  
  
"If the lady says so..." Jacen trailed off, following Tahiri out the door and down the corridor.  
  
"I say so," she said firmly. "Now, come on, or there might not be any food left."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jacen said, the door closing behind him. The meditation room was engulfed in darkness, the only witness to the events that had taken place in there, the walls. And a small Yuuzhan Vong recording device, waiting for the Traitor to retrieve it.  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: So, how'd you like it? Leave me a comment or two, as always. Oh, yeah, and I already have the next chapter written. If I get some good reviews, I'll get it up soon. Thanks!!   
  



	13. A Strange Predicament

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Notes: This is a short one to tide you over until I get a longer one out. I know how impatient readers can be; I'm one of them. Anyways, as always, enjoy!  
  


* * *

  
  
Tionne Solusar awoke as the alarm on the chrono began to chime. As usual, Kam as already gone, leaving his wife to get some extra sleep. She glanced at the chrono. She had thirty minutes before her first lesson started. Just enough time for a quick shower and breakfast.  
  
She grimaced as a dull ache emanated from her lower back as she sat up. _ I've got to start sleeping in more comfortable positions,_ she thought. _I don't want to have a strained back when the baby is born._  
  
The minstrel took a quick shower and dressed in loose, comfortable, sand-colored Jedi robes. She slipped into a pair of comfortable boots, and headed for the nearest messhall. Once done with breakfast, Tionne headed for the nearest turbolift. Her classroom was two levels up, and she was definitely in no shape to take the stairs adjacent to the turbolift.  
  
"Hold the lift!" she called as she saw the doors closing. A hand slid in the way of the doors, and they opened again, their programing keeping them from closing until the obstruction was out of their way. Tionne hurried as quickly as she could and entered the lift. "Thank you, Valin," she told the young man already in the lift. "I believe you know what level I want."  
  
"Yes, Master Tionne," Valin said, pressing the appropriate button. "And before you say anything, I wasn't trying to skip out on your class. I was just on my way to it."  
  
"I wasn't going to accuse you of skipping class again," Tionne told the boy with a smile. The lift started to go up, but abruptly came to a halt after a second. Tionne sighed, digging in her pocket for her comlink, and grimaced when she remembered that she had left it on her dresser. "Valin, do you have a comlink?"  
  
Valin dug in his own pockets for a second, but came up empty handed. "Sorry. I guess I forgot it. Isn't there an emergency one in here somewhere?"  
  
Tionne shook her head. "It was never hooked up. I knew--" She stopped as abruptly as the lift had. She reached out a hand to rest against the wall to steady herself, her other hand coming to rest on her swollen belly.  
  
"Master Tionne, is something wrong?" Valin asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
  
The Jedi didn't answer, but focused on the tiny life inside of her. The baby was in turmoil, scared. Suddenly, the sensation hit her again. It was from the baby. Her environment was changing, and she wanted out.  
  
"Master Tionne?" Valin's voice was full of worry. Tionne smiled at his concern for her.  
  
"I'm alright, Valin," she told her student. "I really am. But, my baby is eager to be born, and she isn't willing to wait any longer."  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"My baby is going to be born today. And soon," she added as she felt her uterus contract. "I'm in labor."  
  


* * *

  
  
Notes: It's kind of a cliffhanger. I was going to put this in with the rest of the labor and delivery, but I haven't tortured you with a cliffie in a while, so I thought, _Hey, why not?_ So, leave me a comment or two, and I'll have the next chapter out in a few days. Thanks!!   



	14. Floating in Crimson Pain

Well, here's the next chapter. Finally. I've been updating it at the Jedi Council Forums, so I thought I'd put up the rest of the story here, for those of you not on the JCF.   
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  


* * *

  
  
"You're joking, right?" Valin asked incredulously. "This is just a big practical joke. It has to be. You're not really in labor." Belaying his words was his feelings. The boy was nervous and scared, and it was showing.   
  
Tionne leaned her back against the wall of the turbolift and slid to the floor. "I'm sorry, Valin," she told him. "I wish this were just a big joke, but it's not." She stretched her legs out on the floor and winced as another contraction hit her. "And it seems that my baby is in a rush to be born."   
  
Valin started to pace within the small confines of the turbolift. "Oh Force, oh Force, oh Force," he kept repeating under his breath.   
  
The elder Jedi reached out for her husband and found him on the other side of the base. _One of his philosophy classes is right now,_ Tionne thought to herself. She could feel his annoyance at his students' willingness to argue every point he made. _Kam,_ she called out to him.   
  
_What's wrong?_ She sensed more than heard the words. She knew that he could feel her distress through their bond, just like she could feel his worry. _Are you okay? Is the baby okay?_  
  
_We're fine,_ she called back. _But, I'm in labor and stuck in a turbolift with Valin Horn._ She felt her husband's worry start to turn to full blown panic. _Don't worry about us, Kam. Just get us out of here._  
  
Kam cut their connection and Tionne sighed. She just hoped that her baby wouldn't be born in a turbolift. _It would make a good story to tell her someday, though._ The minstrel smiled, imagining telling her daughter stories from before she was born.   
  
"Valin, calm down," she ordered the agitated teen. "I'm the one in labor, not you. If they don't get us out of here in time, you're the one with the easy job. Just sit down, breathe, and try to relax."   
  
The young Jedi complied, and sat against the wall opposite Tionne. "I've never delivered a baby before, and to tell you the truth, I never want to. I'll leave that job to the doctors and healer, thank you very much."   
  
"I sincerely hope that you won't have to deliver my baby," Tionne told him. "I don't want her born in a cramped turbolift."   
  
Valin was silent for a moment. He pulled his legs up so that his feet were flat against the floor, and rested his forearms on his knees. "If you don't mind my asking, have you and Master Kam decided on a name?"   
  
"We haven't been able to agree on anything," she said wearily. "It seems as if we have very different tastes in names." She grimaced in discomfort as another contraction hit her. They weren't yet bad enough to cause great deals of pain, but she knew that they would get that way soon enough. Valin moved to sit next to her and grasped her hand. Tionne smiled gratefully at him as he helped her through the discomfort.   
  
"I have a suggestion for a name," Valin told her, letting go of her hand and sitting cross-legged next to her. "If you don't mind, that is."   
  
"Any suggestion would be appreciated."   
  
"Mekira." At Tionne's questioning look, he continued. "It was my Grandma Terrik's name. Mom's always saying that she was beautiful and kind and loving. I figure that any little girl raised by you would be like that. So, I think it kinda fits."   
  
Tionne pondered it for a second, then smiled at her student. "Mekira is a beautiful name. I'm sure even Kam will love it," she said. "Thank you, Valin."   
  
Before the young man could respond, the lights in the turbolift abruptly shut off. After a few moments, the dim, red, emergency glowpanels flickered on, casting an eerie, crimson glow in the turbolift.   
  
"Great," Valin said sarcastically. "I wonder if the entire base is on emergency power, too."   
  
Tionne reached out for Kam, and caught a glimpse of red-tinted corridors through his eyes. "Yes," she told Valin, pulling away from her husband. "Oh!" she cried out as a sharp contraction ripped through her. She panted for breath through the pain, squeezing Valin's hand.   
  
After almost two minutes, the pain subsided. Tionne slumped back against the wall, still trying to get her breath. "Valin, I think you might just have to deliver Mekira. She's coming fast." She shifted to try to get more comfortable. "Help me here."   
  
Valin helped her take off her outer robe, bundled it up, and set it on the floor. He helped her maneuver so that she was lying on the floor, the turbolift door off to her left, then helped situate her robe under her head, so that she was comfortable.   
  
Tionne watched as Valin took off his own outer robe. She looked at him questioningly, still too out of breath to speak. "I don't know much about delivering babies," he told her, "but I do know that they have to be kept warm. I'm sure Mom won't mind letting Mekira use my robe."   
  
The minstrel cried out as another, stronger contraction wracked her body. She felt Kam and all of her close friends sever their mental bonds to her. She knew that her anguish was rolling off of her, and to her friends, through the Force. She didn't like the feeling of being alone, but she knew that it was necessary.   
  
Valin lifted up her other robes, and even in the red light, Tionne thought she saw him turn a sickly shade of green. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and he looked about ready to either faint or be sick.   
  
"What's wrong?" Tionne demanded, half hysterical from the pain. The pain was unbearable, so bad that she was crying. She wasn't even remotely thinking straight. "What's wrong with my baby?!"   
  
The young Jedi seemed to snap back to reality. "Nothing, at least as far as I can see. But I can see her head. I can see the top of her head!"   
  
Tionne didn't bother to respond, but cried out as the pain of another contraction ripped through her. The pain wasn't just confined to her lower body, but it seemed to move through her entire being. She pushed with all of her might, willing Mekira to be born, sobbing in pain. "It hurts, it hurts," she sobbed hoarsely after the contraction ended.   
  
Both occupants of the turbolift started as the door started to be levered open. Valin quickly turned back to Tionne. "Her head is out, Master Tionne," he told her. "You're almost done." He paused, a dubious look crossing his face. "I think."   
  
The door continued to open, centimeter-by-centimeter. "Tionne, are you okay?" Taesa asked from somewhere out of sight. "How far has the labor progressed?"   
  
Instead of answering, the minstrel cried out again. "Come on, you can do it," Valin told her encouragingly. "Just a little more."   
  
Again, Tionne pushed with all of her might. She collapsed back onto the floor when she felt Mekira completely leave her body. She smile wearily when she heard her daughter cry for the first time.   
  
"Does that answer your question?" Valin asked Taesa. He then leaned over Tionne and handed her a wrapped and squirming bundle. "Now, get us outta here! I'm not cutting the cord or doing anything else, you hear?"   
  
Tionne heard the conversation going on around her, but ignored it. All she focused on was her daughter. She pulled Valin's emerald robe away from Mekira's face and saw her beautiful baby for the first time. She had her father's eyes, but Tionne's nose and mouth. What little hair she had was silver-white, like her mother's.   
  
Sighing, Tionne closed her eyes and let her exhaustion overcome her. She let her head sink deeper down into her impromptu pillow. She felt herself drifting, and didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. The voices around her became more and more distant until she could hear them no more.   
  
Tionne saw a bright light through her closed eyelids, but couldn't find the energy to open her eyes. She had just delivered a baby in twenty minutes. All she wanted to do now was to sleep and let her body heal.   
  
Dimly, through the fog in her mind, she heard Valin say, "Master Taesa, she's bleeding an awful lot." There was a pause as the healer answered, but Tionne couldn't hear the other woman's words. "Yeah, but I think she's bleeding more than that. Her robes are covered in it."   
  
The rest of Valin's words were lost as Tionne slipped into unconsciousness. Baby Mekira wailed for her mother, but to no avail. Tionne just kept slipping futher and further, away from her body, and away from her pain.   



	15. I Don't Know

Kam Solusar continued to jack open the turbolift door as he heard Tionne cry out in pain. He wanted, desperately, to be able to help his wife through her labor, to be there to hold hold her hand, to take away her pain. The only thing separating him from her was a durasteel door, but they might have been on opposite sides of the galaxy for all Kam cared.   
  
The Jedi Master redoubled his efforts at levering open the door when he heard Valin say, "Come on, you can do it. Just a little more." The door was open the length of Kam's hand, but all he could see was Tionne's still swollen belly.   
  
Kam saw Tionne's body relax and then heard the sweetest thing ever: his daughter's voice, crying out. He reached out to touch her mind tentatively, but when she felt his touch, she latched onto it immediately. She was scared and suddenly cold, and she wanted her momma.   
  
"Does that answer your question?" Valin threw at Taesa, who was standing behind Kam, anxiously looking over his shoulder into the lift. Valin's form was visible leaning over Tionne, handing her the bundle that was her baby. "Now, get us outta here!" the young man continued, looking right at Kam. He looked over at Taesa. "I'm not cutting the cord, or doing anything else, you hear?"   
  
"No one's asking you to," Taesa assured him. "They'll both be fine for a few minutes until Master Solusar can get the door open enough for me to get in there. Just relax, your job is done."   
  
"Thank the Force," he told her. "I never asked to do this. I just want outta here."   
  
Taesa handed Valin a glow rod through the crack in the door. "Just check on Tionne real quick for me," she told him. "Check her breathing, reaction to light, things like that."   
  
Valin nodded and crawled over to Tionne. Kam saw him flash the light in her face, but couldn't see her reaction. He put a hand above her mouth and nose to feel for breathing. "She didn't open her eyes to the light, but she is breathing," the young man reported. He moved to pull her robes down so that she was decent again, but stopped abruptly. "Master Taesa, she's bleeding an awful lot."   
  
The healer stuck her head through the crack, now almost the size of Kam's forearm. She flashed her own glowrod on Tionne's robes. "She's just delivered a baby in twenty minutes. That's a major trauma. She's going to bleed some as a matter of course."   
  
"Yeah, but I think she's bleeding more than that," Valin replied. "Her robes are covered in it. And I mean literally soaked through."   
  
Taesa tried to maneuver to get a better look, but couldn't see, no matter what she did. "_Shavit_!" she cursed, looking from Tionne to Kam. "I need in there. Quickly."   
  
"I'm working on it!" Kam snapped. He reached out to Tionne through their bond, but had difficulty finding her. Her spirit was drifting away from her body. _Tionne, no! Come back! The baby needs you. I need you._  
  
Taesa shouldered past Kam as the crack became large enough for her to squeeze through. The healer immediately set to work on Tionne, stopping only to cut and tie the umbilical cord between mother and child.   
  
Valin moved to stand by the door, effectively blocking Kam from seeing his wife. The young man was now holding the baby, who was asleep, the trauma of childbirth tiring her. "Do you think Master Tionne will be okay?" the teen asked worriedly.   
  
"I don't know," Kam answered truthfully. "I hope she'll be just fine, but I really don't know."  
  


* * *

  
  
Mirax Horn rushed into the small medical bay, but was stopped just inside the door by Luke Skywalker. Mirax and Tionne had become good friends, and she had come as soon as she had heard about Tionne's labor in the turbolift.   
  
"How is she?" Mirax asked Luke, worried. "And where's Valin?"   
  
"I sent Valin back to his quarters," Luke answered her second question. "I told him to stay there until someone contacted him with news. He was very worried about Tionne." The Jedi gestured for Mirax to follow him, then went and sat in one of the chairs in from of the desks in Telki and Taesa's small office. "As to Tionne..." he trailed off, adverting his eyes. Mirax followed his gaze, and her eyes landed on Jag Fel in the bacta tank. She looked back to Luke as he continued. "Both Taesa and Telki are in there, working on her, but I have no idea how she's doing. Kam hasn't come out of there with news, so I'm as much in the dark as you are."   
  
"What about the baby? How's she doing?" Mirax pressed.   
  
"Leia's watching the baby for now," Luke said, turning his attention back to Mirax. "telki gave her a quick exam and said that she's perfectly healthy. No adverse effects from the quick delivery."   
  
Both Mirax and Luke turned as the door to the exam room opened. Telki came out and shut the door behind herself. The little Chanda Fan healer moved to the small office and sat behind one of the desks. She rested her elbow on the desk, her head in her hands, exhaustion crossing her mousy features.   
  
"How's Tionne?" Luke asked quietly. To Mirax, it seemed almost as if he were afraid to hear the answer.   
  
Telki looked up as if just noticing the presence of others in the room. "We won't know for sure until at least tomorrow," she told them. "She lost a lot of blood, and she went through a major trauma. We managed to get her into a healing trance, but we don't know how well it will work. Right now, it's all up to Tionne."   
  
Mirax sighed, then stood abruptly. "You'll let me know when she wakes up?" Telki nodded wearily. "Thanks." She turned and headed for the door to the medical bay. She almost ran into Jacen Solo, who was entering. "Don't expect much news," she warned him, then turned and stalked down the corridor.   
  


* * *

  
  
The Traitor stood over Tionne Solusar, under the guise of visiting her. A feral grin crossed the Traitor's face as it thought of how well it's plans were proceeding.   
  
At dinner the previous night, the Traitor had drugged Tionne's food, causing her to go into a mild labor. And at breakfast that morning, the Traitor had slipped a drug into her food, causing rapid labor and delivery.   
  
The recording device in Jacen Solo's regular meditation room had been recovered. The Traitor had watched the recording, and was trying to figure out some way to use the information contained in it.   
  
Jag Fel wouldn't come out of bacta for at least another two days. _That is,_ the Traitor thought, _if I let him life for now. He'll end up dead no matter what I choose, though. Either by my hand, or some Vong's._  
  
Jaina Solo hadn't yet gone out in her X-wing, but the Traitor was sure that she would soon. _She's got to,_ the Traitor thought with a sneer. _ She won't let her squadron fall out of fighting trim. Her own habits are working against her. I'll have her soon._  
  
_I won't fail again._  



	16. Unusual Allies

Jaina Solo settled herself down into the cockpit of her X-wing as Cappie was lowered into his socket by some maintenance techs. She began the startup sequence of the fighter as the canopy started to close.   
  
She glanced across the hangar bay at Jag's clawcraft. Jaina desperately wanted him out there today to fly her wing during the squadrons live-fire exercises, but he was still in the bacta tank. _Hopefully, he'll get out tomorrow,_ she thought. _I miss him so much._  
  
Cappie trilled and Jaina looked down at her board for the translation. She had to will herself to keep breathing when she saw the words on the board: _You are not Yun Harla. You are nothing but a blasphemer._  
  
"Cappie, what's wrong with you?" Jaina asked, fear creeping into her voice. She tried to clamp down on her fear. _Fear is of the Dark Side. I've already been there, and I have no intention of visiting again._  
  
_Nothing is wrong with me,_ the translation of Cappie's beeps said. _I have become enlightened. You blaspheme the Gods. You should die for your blasphemy._  
  
Jaina flipped on her comm unit, but got an error message on her main board: _Comm unit is non-functional._ She hit her fist against the board and cursed, long, loud, and colorfully. "Blast it, Cappie! Let me use my comm!" she demanded.   
  
_I cannot allow that,_ her droid told her. _You must die.  
  
_ Looking around the hangar, Jaina desperately tried to get someone's attention. No one seemed to be paying her X-wing any attention at all. Most of the maintenance techs had left the floor, and all of her pilots were performing pre-flight checks. They were all waiting for her to call for the check-in.   
  
_Kyp, I've got a problem,_ she called out mentally to her second-in-command. She reached up to pop her canopy, but Cappie had already vacuum sealed it. There was no way she was getting out unless Cappie wished it. _Which he obviously doesn't_  
  
_What's wrong?_ Jaina felt more than heard the words from Kyp. However, she could plainly feel his concern and worry. Everyone had been on high alert since it had been announced that there was a Vong traitor in the base. Somehow, Kyp knew that something was, in fact, horribly wrong.   
  
_Cappie's been sabotaged,_ she sent to him, along with the image of her droid turning into a Vong warrior. _He's got me stuck in here._  
  
She felt his mind begin to race and saw the canopy of his fighter start to rise. He hopped down to the floor of the hangar and she watched his trot over to her ship. He jumped up and crouched on the nose of Jaina's X-wing, right in front of the canopy. He pulled something out of his pocket, and held it up for Jaina to see.   
  
Cursing her stupidity, Jaina pulled out her own comlink and flipped it on. "How are you planning on getting me out of here?" she asked.   
  
"If I have to, I'll just cut through the canopy," Kyp replied. He clipped his comlink to his collar and began to feel around the edges of Jaina's cockpit. "But I hope that it won't come to that. It might be hard to get a replacement all the way out here."   
  
Jaina thought for a moment, trying to come up with an alternate course of action. "Kyp," she said suddenly, startling the Jedi Master. "If you can get Cappie out of his socket, then I can override the astromech programming and get out of here."   
  
Cappie trilled, and Jaina looked at the board for the translation. _There is no escape._ The ship started to rise, and Jaina looked in alarm at her board. The repulsorlifts were active. Cappie was going to take them out into space.   
  
"Kyp, I suggest you hurry," she told him, a note of urgency in her voice.   
  
Kyp didn't waste anytime. He crawled over Jaina's canopy so that he was almost lying down on top of his, right in front of Cappie. Jaina twisted around in her seat so that she was kneeling on it and could see the astromech socket. She felt Kyp reach out and get Cappie in a Force-grip. She reached out, lending him her strength. He pulled, and Cappie went flying upward, his information jack getting sheared off in the process.   
  
Jaina dropped back down into her seat. She punched in her override codes, then punched the button that shut down the repulsors, hoping against hope that her plan worked. She breathed a sigh of relief when the X-wing dropped heavily to the ground, jolting Kyp off of the canopy. Not even noticing her fellow pilot's situation, she popped her canopy, letting cool air flood in.   
  
Jaina flipped off her comling, stuffed it in a pocket, took off her helmet, then vaulted from her ship to the floor, landing gracefully on her feet. Kyp was just now getting his feet under himself and standing. He scowled at the back of Jaina's head, but she didn't notice. All her attention was on the droid before her.   
  
Being careful to avoid the sparking wires from where his information jack had been torn off, Jaina crouched in front of Cappie. "Cappie, what's gotten into you?"   
  
The droid tootled a reply, but Jaina couldn't understand it. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a maintenance tech showed up and attached a restraining bolt to the astromech's side. The tech pressed a button on a remote, and walked off, the droid obediently following her.   
  
Jaina held her hand out, and Kyp dropped his comlink onto her open palm. She tuned the device to the Twin Suns tactical frequency. "All units, this is Lead. Our exercises for the day are canceled," she told them. "I will contact you later about tomorrows exercises. Lead out." She flicked off the device and handed it back to Kyp.   
  
"What's wrong with your droid?" Kyp asked, rubbing his arm where he had fallen on it. He watched as Jaina hopped up on her X-wing to crouch just aft of the astromech socket.   
  
"Something Vong related," she told him, looking down at him. "He said that I wasn't Yun Harla and that I deserved to die for my blasphemy." She leaned down so she could see into the socket and carefully pulled out the end of Cappie's information jack. At the end of the jack was some sort of opaque creature.   
  
Hopping down, Jaina showed her find to Kyp. "This look Vong to you?" she asked, handing him the jack.   
  
Kyp studied the creature, but made sure not to touch it. "You're out resident expert, but it looks Vong to me," he told her, handing her back the jack. He looked her in the eye, emeral gaze meeting brandy one. "I guess this proves we have a traitor working with the Vong."   
  
He didn't say anymore, but Jaina knew what he wanted to add. _And he/she/it/they have access to the hangar bay and our ships._  
  
"We'd better go show this to Uncle Luke," Jaina said, heading towards the hangar door, Kyp falling into step beside her. "We need to find this traitor soon. Before someone winds up dead."  



End file.
